For Richer or For Poorer
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Read and you'll understand the title. Basically Chandler is rich as can be with no feelings. Monica is living through every payment and tries to manage as a mother. Terrible, Terrible summary. But if you trust me you will click the little highlighted title and begin with what might be your new favorite story...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know about this story so make sure you tell me how it is. It will probably be only a couple chapters.**

It was a snowy January night. The day was quiet and white as the night was dark and cold. Just like every snow fall the cars were driving slow on the icy roads. The snow plows were slowing down and the roads were getting worse.

But the conditions didn't stop Chandler from getting home to his fiancee.

The radio was playing low as the flakes kept falling down on the windshield. There was so much on his mind right now. The Stevenson Case was on hold until next month because Henry's attorney didn't show. Then he had to go over the Rilie File and make sure it was in order for its court date that was placed for next Thursday.

Just when he thought his day came to a close he had to drive home in this storm to get to his fiancee before dinner so they could discuss the wedding details. _They_ was a little bit of a stretch. It was mainly her with Chandler sitting there and giving his useless opinion every half hour or so. He was mainly just there for the expenses. But it all worked out in the end when he climbed into bed with the women that he loved. Kathy.

He sighed as he turned the corner down the darkened road in hope of a faster way home. All he could see was the blurred street lights through the glassy window.

As a truck came the other direction Chandler moved a little over to the right to give him room to pass. But that little movement hit black ice and Chandler's car spun into a snow bank.

"Damn it!" He cursed, hitting the stirring wheel with force.

Without hesitation, he put the car in reverse; trying to move it back out and onto the road, Chandler's tires kept skidding and sliding from underneath the car.

After trying a couple more times he gave up. There was no use, he was just wasting gas.

Sighing he banged his head back against the seat.

He turned up the heat and got out his cell phone.

Chandler dialed the number to the tow truck and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered

"Hey, I need a tow," He looked out the window trying to read the sign. Rolling down the window to get a better view he read "I'm on Bolivar Lane." He rolled it back up.

"I'm sorry Sir, the trucks aren't making any routes tonight. The snow is too heavy if I tried to get you out I'll be stuck myself."

Chandler sighed, frustrated.

"Is there any close hotel that you could stay at until morning?" He asked

Chandler shook his head. He was in the middle of a small town. There were no hotels around.

He hung up on them without another word.

Rubbing his hands together he tried to stay warm.

There was a knock on his window which caused Chandler to jump slightly. He exhaled sharply and rolled down the window "What?" He asked not looking directly at them

"Are you alright? I heard the crash."

Chandler nodded "I'm fine." He told them sharply

"Do you want to come in to make a phone call?"

"I don't need to make a phone call. I have my cell."

"You don't need to be rude about it." She shot back

Chandler turned towards her again "Look, I didn't ask you to come out here to check up on me." He finally made eye contact

She didn't need this "Fine, freeze out here. I don't care." She walked away, back through the snow and up her porch steps.

Minutes later he was starting to get cold. He turned off his heat not wanting to waste any more gas.

He took out his phone once more and saw he had a low battery. "That's just great." He tried to get one more phone call in to his fiancee that was at home probably wondering where he's been.

"Hey babe, where are you?" Kathy picked up

"I'm stuck in the snow. It doesn't look like I'll be home tonight."

"What." She said sadly "Where are the snow plows?"

"It's getting worse, they can't get out."

Kathy sighed and sat down at her dining table after lying out her fancy china for their meal. "I'll come get you." She really wanted her fiancee home and out of the cold.

"No, baby, the roads are bad." Chandler tried to prevent her from coming out in this. "There is a hotel down the street. I'll stay there tonight and see you in the morning." He lied not wanting her to worry.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, bye." Chandler hung up and looked at his phone just as it died.

As he looked out at the snow that continued to fall he knew he couldn't stay out here all night in the cold.

He unbuckled his seat belt and tried to open the car door. Grabbing his phone and wallet he pushed his door open as far as it would allow. He wiggled through the little area and stepped into the snow with his nice shoes and suit pants.

Chandler almost fell as he made his way to the house the lady disappeared in.

Monica was cleaning up the toys in the living room. She didn't understand why men had to be so rude sometimes.

After getting Jackson to bed she heard the bang outside. She quickly grabbed her scarf and coat and rushed out the door to fine the small car running in the snow bank.

Monica wasn't sure if she did the right thing, leaving him out in the cold. He really didn't leave her much choice after the way he treated her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she couldn't bare the thought of him out there alone and her uncontrollable need to please people.

Before she knew it she was inching closer to the door.

"Hhha!" She gasped as she saw the man that was in the car now on her front porch.

Chandler took a step back surprised by the sudden movement. He took a deep breath "I'm sorry." He apologized "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were just trying to help."

Monica just stood there not having anything to say.

"Can I come in?" He asked hoping her offer still stands

Monica hesitated before moving aside.

Chandler walked through and the first thing he noticed was cheap plastic toys scattered out around the floor.

Monica shut the door behind him. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Umm..." Chandler took off his shoes and coat

"I have hot chocolate." She offered

Chandler looked up at her, amazed. He hasn't had hot chocolate since he was a kid. Kathy didn't like chocolate so she didn't allow it in the house.

Sensing the silence between them, Monica figured that was a wrong choice. "Or I have coffee, tea, water.."

"No, hot chocolate is fine. Thanks."

Monica nodded and walked towards the kitchen

Chandler followed suit and took in his surroundings. The kitchen was neat and tidy, he saw the cabinet doors were old and wooded. But that blended in with the theme of the furniture. When he looked outside he saw foot prints and a pile of snow with the almost visible grass around it. What he figured was the start of a snowman.

"You can have a seat if you'd like." Monica noticed him just standing there awkwardly.

Chandler sat down at the table.

Monica noticed the bottom of his pants were wet.

"Would you like to get out of those wet clothes?" She asked not wanting him to feel uncomfortable all night.

"No, I'm fine. They're almost dry anyway." He lied not feeling comfortable taking off his pants in a strangers home.

"I have an extra pair." She told him as she put the cup of hot chocolate in the microwave. "I'll just go grab them." She excused herself as she left the room.

Monica went to her room and opened up the bottom drawer where his clothes still lied. They have been lying there for awhile. In a week it would be two months since he passed. Two months since the day he left her to take care of their only child. It was hard at first. And still is. Him being gone has just made her realize how short life was. The day she dressed Jackson in his first and only black suit she didn't want to dress him in anything that dark ever again. It was hard explaining to him that his daddy wasn't coming home. That he was going to spend Christmas with Jesus that year. Of course he didn't understand. He was just a little boy.

She carefully took out the pair of black men slacks and closed the drawer.

Monica learned to move on since the passing of her husband. She knew she couldn't end her life just because he did. He wouldn't want her to be moaning over him for months at a time. She wasn't completely out the door the day he died but she didn't spend every waking moment in bed. She had a son to look after, a son that needed her at this hard time in both their lives.

Monica took the pair of pants back to the man in her kitchen who she still hasn't caught the name of.

"Here you go." She handed them off "You two were about the same size."

Chandler nodded "Thanks..." He said not sure what to say next

"Oh, the bathroom is down the hall and to the right."

He was about to leave when he stopped and told her "I hope you don't mind, I plugged in my phone."

Monica looked over to the charger in the wall.

"It kind of died on me out there." He said before heading to the bathroom

As she waited for him she stirred the hot chocolate that she abandoned for awhile and put it back in for a little while longer.

"Mommy?"

Monica turned and saw her four year old boy standing there with his blue stuffed bunny that his head was too big for it's body and stitches all around from where Monica resewed the patches.

"What's wrong honey?" She went over to him and picked him up

He lied his head on his mothers shoulder "I had a bad dream." He told her

"Aww..." Monica kissed his warm forehead "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" She asked

He nodded against her neck.

Monica walked to her room that was down the hall and to the left. She went over to her bed and pulled back the covers.

Jackson climbed down and stepped under the covers.

"You got Blue?"

Jackson nodded and dragged his blue bunny out from under the covers, hugging him closer.

Chandler came out of the bathroom with his wet pants in hand. He was about to walk back to the kitchen when he heard voices in the room across.

"Good." Monica said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mommy, can you tell me the story again?" He asked

"Again?" Monica smiled

He nodded eagerly

"You never get tired of this story do you?"

He shook his head "It's my favorite."

"Okay," She tucked him in tighter before beginning "Once upon a time there was a little prince named..."

"Jackson!" He grinned

Monica smiled "Price Jackson. And one day he got on his horse and hurried to the tallest building in all the kingdom. Once he got there he tied up his horse and got his big sword out of his belt buckle and ran through the forest that was guarded by..."

"Monkey's!"

"Monkey's!" She repeated "Those monkey's threw their banana's from the trees as they swung. Prince Jack dodged and dunked from every one until he was through." She said with an excited voice. "He then ran up to the great and powerful mountains where the tallest building sat..."

Chandler started to smile without really realizing it. He never got bedtime stories. He always got gifts and presents that would make up for it.

"Price Jackson climbed the stairs all the way to the top. As he tried to open the door that was locked he got out his sword and started to chop it down..." Monica motioned with her hands that she had a fake sword.

Jackson smiled and played along. "Then he opened it right Momma?"

Monica smiled "Yes, Prince Jackson opened the door and went straight over to the one bed that was there..."

"And Blue was there waiting for him." Jackson finished

She nodded "Just like he is every night." She whispered

Chandler looked down and walked away, back to the kitchen table.

"I love you." Monica kissed him goodnight.

"I love you too Mommy."

She stood up and turned off the light, leaving the door cracked just a little.

**Review and there might just be more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My doors are frozen shut being -14 and feeling like -50, it kind of trapped me inside.**

**People...(pause for dramatic effect)...I invented cute! So, with that being said. I would like to hear more...adorable, heart felt, so damn precious that you are going to have to read again to make sure it was real, and, well, you get the point. This story is cute :) I agree, trust me I know, I wrote it.**

Monica closed her bedroom door and went back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." She opened the microwave and got his drink out. "I hope it's warm enough."

"Thanks." He replied once she handed it off to him.

"Do you want any marshmallows?" Monica asked going into the cabinet

"What is hot chocolate _without_ marshmallows?" He joked

Monica smiled a little and got out the mini white puff balls. Handing him the bag.

"If you want I can set up a bed for you on the couch?" She asked sitting at the table opposite of him.

Chandler took a drink "Don't worry about it. I can get a hotel. I just needed to charge my phone." He got up to unplug it from its charger. 13%

"There isn't any hotels around. The roads are bad and we are snowed in." Monica tried to convince him "It's late, just stay here and I'll get a few blankets." She stood up and walked back to her room.

Chandler watched her go. How could someone be so generous?

It _was_ late and the snow didn't look like it was going to let up.

Since his car was going to be stuck here he decided he should stay too.

Monica came back out with a few blankets and one of her spare pillows. "I hope this is good." She set them on the couch for him that night.

Chandler drank the final drop and put his cup in the sink. He was about to wash it out when she stopped him "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll get it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded

He stepped aside "I just want to thank you again for this. You've certainly didn't have to."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to make you stay out in that cold all night."

Chandler nodded going over to the couch "I'll be sure to be out of here first thing in the morning." He layed out the blankets

Monica didn't say anything further. She just headed back to her room and climbed in bed next to Jackson.

She could feel herself waking up but kept her eyes shut as she wanted more time. She wanted it to be six'o'clock and it just starting to get dark again. But now that she was up she couldn't get back to sleep.

Monica slowly pulled herself out of bed and put her robe on.

Looking over to the other side she noticed it empty.

"Jackson?" She called as she stepped out of her room.

Monica walked to the kitchen in hope to find her son there. But he wasn't. "Jack?" She peeked around the corner only to find him standing just a few feet away from the stranger she let in her house last night.

"Jackson." She whispered when she saw the man still asleep.

"Mommy, who is this?" He asked

Monica went over and picked him up "A friend. Now we need to let him sleep..."

She carried him to the kitchen

"But that's where I watch cartoons." He looked back over her shoulder

"How about you help me in the kitchen this morning instead?"

A few minutes later Monica was in the kitchen with Jackson sitting on the counter beside her "Momma?"

Monica looked up at him from the eggs she was making "Yeah bud?"

"Eli said that not everyone has a daddy. But that doesn't make them not there."

Monica swallowed the lump in her throat "Eli is right."

"Can Eli come over?"

"I don't know if his mommy can get him here."

Jackson looked down sadly "Okay."

"I'm sorry honey." Monica apologized "How about I call Eli's mommy and see." She smiled "And maybe he can stay the night?"

Jackson grinned "Really? Then we could play guns."

Chandler woke up after hearing noises throughout the house.

He untangled himself from the blanket and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he made his way to the kitchen.

"You know when you played guns last time something was broken." Monica warned

He nodded "I'm sorry. We will try extra careful this time." He kicked his feet that were hanging off the counter being kept warm with batman slippers.

"Alright." She kissed his nose "But don't die; I want to keep you." She joked

Jackson giggled and looked over when he saw someone standing there.

Monica followed his gaze.

"Morning." Chandler let out with a horse sound as he stood there with his hands in his pocket.

"Good morning." Monica replied "I hope you're not too sore from that couch."

"Oh, no," He shook his head "It was better than the car that's for sure." He smiled softly

"Um..." Monica wiped her hands "I made eggs if you're hungry."

He shook his head "That's okay. I'll just find a diner and eat there. I don't want to be in the way any longer than I have to." He went to put his shoes on.

Monica turned down the stove, and grabbed Jackson, putting him back on the ground. "Wait," She went after him "It's still snowing."

Chandler looked out and indeed it was still snowing. "I'll call a tow truck." He put on his coat and grabbed his phone "Thanks for letting me stay here." Chandler said before walking out the door.

Monica knew she couldn't make him stay. She watched him get into his snow covered car.

As he turned on the car Monica left the window. "You hungry?" She looked down at her four year old son.

"Yes."

Monica took one last glance at the man outside before taking Jackson's hand and going back to eat their breakfast.

"Are you going to finish that snowman that we started?" Monica asked Jackson as she helped him get dressed after his bath

He nodded "He must be really cold out there all alone."

"I bet he is." Jackson reached up his arms as she put his shirt over his head.

She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll be right back." She stood up and went to answer the door.

She was surprised when she saw who was standing there.

"My car won't start." Chandler told her shaking just a little bit. He saw the women was showered and dressed.

"How long have you been out there?"

"Probably a good two hours."

"Oh my gosh, come in." She moved aside and shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I keep doing this to you. I know you have your own life you need to live."

"Don't worry about that. We are snowed in. There is nothing for me to do." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"That sounds great. Thanks."

Monica got out a pan and a couple more eggs. "Oh, and if you want to take a shower..."

Chandler looked down at his clothes and ran his hand threw his greasy hair "Yeah...That would actually be really nice right now. Thanks."

"You say thanks a lot." Monica smiled "Here, I'll show you around."

Chandler followed her out of the kitchen and to the bathroom once again.

"The towels are right in here." She opened the closet behind him to indicate. "Shampoo, Conditioner..." She pointed out "Soap."

Chandler nodded.

"And I got some spare clothes if you'd like." She walked out going across to her room without a reply.

A part of her felt guilty using his clothes for someone she barely knew. Someone that at first she hated.

Monica never cleared out his clothes in case something like this happened. Not exactly like this, she didn't ever wish to have some man get in a car accident in front of her house making him be trapped to the point where he has to stay over on her couch until the next morning where she will make him breakfast and he would take a shower in her bathroom only to be borrowing her dead husbands clothes. No, she didn't keep the clothes this long to be hoping something like that would happen one day. Yesterday.

Grabbing the clothes out of the drawer where she began to find herself at often, she brought them back to the bathroom where the man waited...the man who to her was still without a name.

"Here you go."

Chandler looked over the clothes that were just placed in his arms "Thanks a bunch. You've done so much already."

"Again, don't worry about it." She smiled "I'm Monica, by the way." She extended her hand.

"Oh," Chandler reached out "I'm-"

"Mommy!"

Monica glanced behind her then back.

"I'm...going to let you get back to you're son." He chuckled

Monica let go of his hand before leaving the room.

"Mommy can we go outside?" Jackson asked already putting on his shoes

"How about we wait a while. I need to cook breakfast." She combed back his hair with her finger tips.

"But I already ate."

Monica chuckled "I know that sweetie but the man didn't." Monica walked back to the kitchen where she started the eggs once again.

Jackson slumped over to the backdoor and looked out at all the snow. "Can I go out now?"

"No Jackson. You need to wait."

He sighed

Monica flipped the eggs.

"How about now?..." He asked a few minutes later

"Why don't you go play for a little while."

He banged his head on the glass door "But I want to go out now.." He whined as he started to fog up the window.

Right as Monica put the eggs on a plate the bathroom door opened and steam came out.

Jackson walked over to his mother and stood by her legs.

Chandler came out and saw the small child almost frightened as he clung to his mothers legs.

"Nice bathroom..." He tried to break the awkward silence.

The bathroom was actually a lot smaller than Chandler's was at home. It had a bath connected to the shower and it had a smaller mirror, with the tooth brushes in sight. There wasn't a big rug in the middle where you stepped out on. It was just a small towel. As for Chandler, there was a higher and much bigger shower. The floors were a white stone and there was a body drier off to the side of the bathroom. The whole place was clean, which was weird because he never cleaned a bathroom in his life.

Monica laughed at his attempt to start up a conversation "Here's your breakfast." She handed him the plate to which he took over to the table.

Once Chandler took the first bite he knew it was the best he has ever had "Wow."

Monica looked over at him from cleaning up the counter.

"These are the best eggs I've ever tasted." Chandler was in heaven as he took the second bite "You should be a chef."

Monica smiled and put the rag down "I actually am."

"Mommy!"

Monica's attention was now focused at Jackson.

"I want to go outside..." He tugged on her arm

"You need your stuff on to go outside silly." She instructed

Jackson ran off and to the front door where all his stuff lied.

"That's Jackson. My son." She introduced

"He looks like a great boy."

Monica nodded "He is my life."

"I'm ready!" He ran back in seconds later with his hat and coat on.

"Where are your gloves?"

Jackson reached in his pockets only to find them not there. "They aren't there!" He started to freak out.

"Jack clam down. They are probably just in my coat..." She walked out and to the front door where her coat hung up. She reached into her pockets and sure enough, they were there. "Told you." She smiled and put them on his small hands.

"I called Eli's mom." She knelt down in front of him

"Is he on his way?"

"No honey. They can't get out of their home so they are going to stay there today."

He nodded "I understand."

"Hey," She tilted his chin up "We can play here. I'll play guns with you." She tried to cheer him up

"You don't know how to play guns." He mumbled

Monica gasped and poked his stomach "I-can-play-guns." She teased

Jackson laughed and moved her hands away "Okay..." He giggled "I'm sorry."

Monica kissed his cheek "Are you ready to play out in the snow now?"

He nodded eagerly and ran to the back door.

Chandler was at the sink washing off his plate when Monica walked back through.

"Mommy are you going to come out too?"

"No honey, I need to finish cleaning up."

Chandler saw this and cut in "I-I could come out and play with you. If you'd like."

Monica looked over at him "You don't have to-"

"No, I love playing in the snow." He assured her, walking over to grab his coat and dress gloves. Although he hasn't played in the snow in almost 20 years, he was really excited to go out today. Something he wanted to show the side of for a long time.

**I'm only going to stop there because this chapter is pretty long already. And f****or all those who are offended by what I said in the beginning...it was a joke. So don't take it to mean anything because it doesn't. Yes, I just quoted Monica. So just remember the important thing is that Holland loves Chandler! Thank you, Amsterdam! Good night!**

**You all hate me now because I just wasted your time...I'm sorry.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter does have a deleted scene at the end that I took out. If you are interested it reading it just didn't fit the story...here is chapter 3**

As Monica cleaned up the kitchen she looked outside to where her son was laughing at the man buried in the snow.

Chandler looked through the window and saw Monica looking out. He gave her a friendly smiled and it just grew wider once he noticed her smiling back.

Monica heard an unfamiliar sound and left the window, following it to the side table in the living room.

Looking at the caller ID she saw the picture underneath it. It was of him hugging some girl closely. Looking closer she noticed a ring on her finger.

He's married?

She let it go to voice mail and walked back to the kitchen where she saw the two boys walk back in.

"Mommy, we finished the snowman and he-" Jackson paused as he struggled to take off his boots "-he has arms now and a hat...I gave him my hat." He said breathlessly, smiling.

Monica went over to him and helped with his gloves. She put her hands on his rosy cheeks "You cold honey?"

"Freezing." He hugged his mother for warmth

Monica looked over at the guy standing next to her trying to stay on the small carpet with his wet shoes. "Your phone rang." She told him

Chandler nodded

Jackson looked up at Chandler "Are we going to play guns now?"

Monica looked from one to the other.

Chandler nodded for the second time "Of course we are." He looked over at Monica "But only if your mom plays." He threw her a sly smile

Monica smirked "You bet."

Jackson ran to his room and grabbed all his plastic guns he had.

As he was doing that, Chandler went to check who called while he was outside.

Once he saw the caller he wasn't expecting it to be Kathy. Of course she was his fiancee, why wouldn't she call? The whole time he has been stuck here Kathy crossed his mind maybe twice. If he had to guess what she was doing right now it would be going over wedding details. Definitely the subject on the table. She probably had everything layed out perfectly in the order they would be happening on their special day and wrote down all that was left to do. There has been so much going on that he hasn't had the chance to think about what was waiting for him back home.

...What _was_ waiting for him back home?

He thought about it.

"Are you ready?"

Chandler turned around to see Jackson standing there with two guns in hand.

"Yeah..." He looked back at his phone one last time before hitting the red button and turning it off.

Monica held her breath as he neared. She tried not to make any sudden noise as she rested her hand over Jackson's chest, bringing him closer to her in the corner of her bedroom.

Chandler tip toed throughout the house, having his gun ready he knew exactly where they were.

He moved his back against the wall as he moved closer and closer to the door.

In a quick, swift motion, Chandler stepped in the room and aimed his gun right at them "Gotcha." He grinned

Monica and Jackson put their guns up ready to fire.

No one made a move as they kept eye contact with each other.

"Please-" Jackson started to act out a part in this scene "Please take my mom, not me." He tried to push her forward.

Monica gasped. Her own son turned against her.

Chandler grinned putting his gun away and gently grabbing her by the wrist.

Jackson quickly darted from the room.

Chandler let go of Monica and shook his head "Your own son-"

"I know." Monica cut him off.

He smiled enjoying this moment. "So tell me something about you."

"Like what?" She asked checking her rubber bullets in her plastic gun.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a chef."

Chandler nodded "That is a really talented job you have there. No wonder those eggs were so good."

Monica chuckled "What about you?"

"Well my job is nothing like yours."

"So then what is it like?"

He sighed "I'm actually a processor for statistical annalists and data reconfiguration."

Monica squinted her eyes trying to understand exactly what that was. "So you basically put numbers into a computer."

Chandler looked up at her, amazed she knew that. "Yes, how did you-"

"My dad use to do that right out of college, before he had my brother and me then he quit and got a real job." She told him "Obviously that was the wrong choice because you seem like you are getting by well."

Chandler shrugged "It's not exactly what I had in mind when I finished college."

"What did you have in mind?"

Chandler was silent. He never shared this with anyone and sharing with a complete stranger was one step in the wrong direction. He shrugged "I wasn't sure."

"Why don't you quit your job then?"

"Well my fiancee..." He stopped mid sentence as he realized what he said.

Monica nodded "Well we better get back to the game." She started walking in the direction Jackson went.

As Chandler turned back on his phone that night he saw 8 miss calls from Kathy.

He quietly went to the bathroom and shut the door. Closing the lid to the toilet he called her back.

As it rang he waited silently. It was one in the morning when he called. Not sure if she was still up he decided to just leave a message. That would have been easier than talking and explaining the last two days. But when the dial tone clicked off and her voice filled his ears his plan dropped. "Hey honey-" Chandler said softly "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine...I'm still at the hotel-" He knew lying to his future wife was the wrong way to go but he didn't want her to freak when she found out he was actually staying over at another ladies house "Yeah, the snow finally stopped." He told her. What he said next he wasn't sure was the right way to go but he had to "I'm coming home."

It was late, he was tired, and all he wanted to do was get back home.

Once the phone call ended Chandler crept out of the bathroom, trying not to make any noise.

He looked into Monica's room and smiled at her sleeping form. When she tossed and moved on her side he walked away.

Peeking in Jackson's room he once again smiled at him lying on his back. Chandler walked over, picking up his bunny, he placed it back in his arms.

Jackson brought it closer to his body without opening up his eyes. Chandler covered him up and looked at him one last time before making his way back to the living room.

On the couch he folded the sheets and blankets neatly into a pile. He then found a piece of paper in the kitchen and wrote a note.

Grabbing his coat and shoes he put them on quietly and slipped out the front door.

Chandler got in the car and turned it on, warming up the frozen engine.

Going back up the porch steps he found a shovel half buried in the snow.

As he dug out around his car and part of the street he saw a truck come by.

The same truck that forced him off the road instead of a coalition.

Chandler stepped to the side a little and waved, trying to get his attention.

Luckily he saw and pulled over.

Rolling down his window he looked at Chandler "What?"

"I'm kind of stuck. Do you think you could give me a push?" He asked hopeful

The man sighed "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I've been stuck here for two days!" He started to shout not taking anymore crap "You've pushed me off the road with your big ass truck! Now all I'm asking is for a little help. I need to get home to my fiancee." Chandler explained

As he looked at Chandler he knew that the bar could wait just a few more minutes. He pulled his truck over some more and got out.

Chandler opened the door and put the car in neutral before putting one hand on the inside and one on the top as the other guy went in the back.

"Ready?"

He nodded and the two started to push the car forward.

The light shinning in caused Monica's eyes to flutter open.

She lied there for a few more minutes just enjoying the warmth of her covers. As the time passed by she realized it was already nine and finally got up to get ready for the day.

After her shower she walked in the living room; stopping abruptly when she saw Jackson sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

Looking into detail she saw that the blankets and clothes she let him borrow were folded neatly on the couch.

Monica walked over and sat down next to Jackson.

"He left." He spoke softly

Monica hesitated before hugging him to her body. She had no idea that he was going to leave. She didn't even hear him leave in the night. But how did he get out?

She kissed Jackson on the forehead before standing and looking out the window to were his car use to be.

It was gone. She noticed her shovel leaned against her mailbox.

"Mommy?" Monica looked back and without a word he continued "What does this mean?"

Monica walked over to where he reached out a piece of paper to her.

It was a check for five hundred dollars.

"Jackson," Monica looked down at her son "Where did you find this?"

Jackson pointed over to the side table where another letter sat.

Monica quickly unfolded it and read..

_Monica, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I couldn't be in your way longer than I had to that is why right when the snow stopped...I left. I'm probably already home by the time you are reading this, or maybe I'm stuck in another snow bank just a few blocks away._

Monica giggled

_I just want to finish by saying thanks. And when I say thanks, I mean thanks for everything. The couch, the breakfast, dinner, shower, and most importantly, the fun. I forgot what it was like to be a kid and spending it with you was a thousand times better. That is why I leave you with this...five hundred, it's for all the supplies that I cost you. Food, shampoo, water...it was really generous of you to take in an annoying stranger like me and give me your time._

_So with that being said...or written...I'll let you get back to your family. He really is a great kid. You did well._

_Chandler,_

_ not so much a stranger anymore._

Monica looked up with tears in her eyes.

**I know it's not much but it's better than nothing and waiting a couple more days for an update. Please review!**

* * *

**DELETED**

As she stared up at him she still couldn't believe he was married "Why didn't you tell me?"

Chandler looked in her eyes, confusion written all over them. "What?"

"You're married. What were you just never going to tell me? Was your wife going to come by and not mind that you've been staying at another girls house the last two night?" Monica's voice raised and she wasn't exactly sure what brought this on. They were only strangers, why would she even care?

"How do you know I'm married?" He asked

It was Monica's turn to look down and embarrassed.

"I'm not married, Mon." He told her "I'm engaged, but not married."

"What's the difference?" She shrugged, sarcastically

"Well one is for life and the other-"

Monica put her hand up signaling him to stop. "I think you should go back to your fiancee." She said softly "She is probably worried."

Chandler saw the sadness in her eyes. A part of him wish he didn't have to leave, a part of him didn't want to. But he had to.

"It stopped snowing..." She told him barely above a whisper "I'll call a tow."

**That was as far as I got when I realized this wasn't working and it wasn't the way I wanted to take this story which is why I cut it out. Hopefully it wasn't the wrong decision.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! 26 reviews in 3 chapters means so much that I just couldn't wait any longer to update. Thank you once again for all the support!**

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everywhere he went he wish he saw her right there next to him. When Chandler got back home Kathy was on him about everything. She told him that he should get a new car because his had a few scratches from the ice. Chandler then mumbled something that he really didn't want to and went straight to bed after he kissed her goodnight.

Kathy was now at the table, the one that she was always at when it came to planning the wedding, she was up since 1 last night working and got up at 6 to continue with what she didn't finish the night before.

As Chandler sat on the other end with paperwork filling his area he drank his coffee. He didn't want to be a processor. He didn't want to keep this dead end job that had no raise because he was already getting paid the highest amount. He wanted to enjoy going to work and come home to someone he loves. He just wished that someone was Kathy. But it wasn't.

It was now or never.

"Kathy?"

She barely acknowledged his voice calling out to her and kept her head low in her books and magazines with sticky notes all over.

"Kathy?" He said once again. This time she glanced up at him before going back to work. Chandler was getting frustrated "Kathy! Listen to me." He said sternly

This time, without hesitation, Kathy looked up and her head stayed up. "Baby, what has gotten into you."

Chandler sighed "We need to talk."

Jackson was outside making snow angles and snowballs as Monica shoveled the driveway.

"What about this one mom?"

Monica looked over to where he held up a block of ice. "That's not a snowball." She smiled

"Isn't it cool though?" Jackson moved over to a pile of snow along the driveway and put it on top "Don't ruin it. It's a special one." He bent back down and grabbed soft snow trying to pat it together forming a circle but couldn't as it fell through his fingers.

Monica continued to shovel when she felt a ton of snow hit her all over.

"Cold..." She moved it off her coat

Turning around she saw Jackson with a smile on his face. "I couldn't make a snowball." He showed his hands both full of white powder.

Monica dropped the shovel and grabbed some snow herself. With a grin on her face she made a snowball.

"Ahh!" Jackson started to run with Monica chasing him.

He laughed and turned around right into his mothers legs. Monica wrapped her arm around him and hit the snow on his coat.

Jackson laughed and bent down, picking up some more snow.

Chandler pulled up to the same house he left the night before. Putting the car in park he sat there and watched as the two people he grew to love play in the snow.

Monica slowly stepped backwards, still facing her son, as he came near her with two hands full of snow. Monica giggled when he started to pick up speed towards her and some snow dropped from his hands.

When she fell backwards he fell on top of her. Jackson smiled as he shoved some in her face.

Monica shook it off, then leaned in to hug him close, as Monica stood up she carried him in her arms.

Jackson tried to brush the snow off her face.

"You're a teaser you know that," She kissed his cheek before setting him back down.

Walking back over to the shovel to continue, Monica saw a car sitting in the front of her house.

Chandler watched as Monica looking straight at him and took this as his cue to get out. Unbuckling, he opened up the door.

Monica's breath caught in her throat as he neared her. With each step he took she tried to hold back the tears.

Stopping in front of her, Chandler took a deep breath. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, and before he did anything, he extended his hand introducing himself "Chandler."

Monica shook his hand silently

"Did you get my note?"

She nodded

"Did you get my check?"

She nodded again. "Chandler, you used _maybe_ ten dollars worth of supplies."

It was silent. He didn't know what to say to that so he told her the truth "I left."

That was all he had to say? He left? Monica wanted to hit him. She wasn't to yell and ask why he left. but before she could he leaned in and kissed her.

Monica pushed him away instantly. "You have a fiancee." She scolded

"I left-"

"I know, you said that already." She said rather annoyed

He shook his head "I left her."

Monica was silent as he continued

"I realized that I didn't want a girl that wanted me just for my money. What we had together wasn't love, it was wealth." He explained "I want a girl that loves me for who I am not what I can offer. I want to enjoy marriage and have fun. That wasn't Kathy. In fact, that was the complete opposite of Kathy."

Monica slowly formed a smile as she saw where he was going with this.

"But the two days I spent with you..." He shook his head knowing how great it was "That was what I wanted in a relationship. Not just a wife, but a family."

Monica looked down "We barely know each other-"

"Yeah but that's the fun in it. We can build to that. We can learn about the past and the future of each other." He took her hands "Because, Monica, that is exactly what I want to do. I want to learn everything about you, what you like, what you dislike, your pet peeves..." He smiled when he saw her grin. "I want to be with you."

"Then why did you leave?" Her smile broke as she looked into his eyes

"Because I was falling for you and I knew I couldn't. Not with a fiancee." He told her truthfully

"What about the future? What about Jackson?"

"I love that kid so much." He smiled "I want to be apart of this; let me be apart of this. I want to be with you. We can move slow and enjoy the time. Whatever makes you comfortable with Jackson." He tried to convince her

Monica hesitated "There is one thing I need you to do first..."

Chandler smiled "Anything."

Monica leaned in...

Chandler leaned in slightly.

Monica stopped just centimeters from his lips. "Help me get my son." She whispered

Chandler looked over and saw Jackson playing in the snow. He smiled back at Monica and let go of her hands.

As they both grabbed some snow, forming it into a snowball they walked up behind Jackson.

Jackson, who was busy getting icicles from the porch, didn't see them coming closer to him.

"Look at this big one!" He yelled, turning around right as they got there. Jackson smiled when he saw Chandler "You came back!" He lunged forward, hugging him with happiness without noticing the icicle that fell from his grip.

Chandler bent down and dropped the snow, picking Jackson up. "You can't keep me away."

Monica smiled at the two of them. She was happy, and seeing Jackson happy made her even more happy.

She raised her hand and threw her snow at Chandler's back.

Grinning when he turned around, Monica brushed off her gloves.

Chandler nodded and stood up "Jackson...do you know how to make a snowball?" He asked

Jackson shook his head.

"Me either."

They both went over to a pile of snow and grabbed a bunch, throwing it at Monica when she ran.

Jackson abandoned the two a few minutes later when he found a leaf buried in the snow.

Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica and brushed the hair out of her face. "Can I kiss you?"

Monica held her breath and nodded, looking down from his eyes, to his rosy cheeks, and finally looking at his lips.

Chandler leaned in slowly and made contact.

Monica closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being with him. Hoping that this feeling won't end anytime soon, she wrapped her arms around him and brought him in closer.

That night as Monica tucked in Jackson Chandler sat in the living room, waiting for Monica to return.

"Is Chandler going to stay the night?"

Monica sat on the edge of his bed. "Not tonight."

"Am I going to see him again?" He asked next

"Yeah," she smiled "We are going to see Chandler a lot more."

"I didn't like when he left." Jackson said sadly

"Me neither." Monica leaned down and kissed him goodnight "I love you."

"I love you too."

She turned of the light and turned on his Batman night light. "Goodnight." She said softly before closing the door behind her.

Monica found Chandler on the couch waiting for her. She smiled and sat right next to him.

Chandler wrapped his arm around her as Monica lied her head on his shoulder.

This felt nice, it felt comfortable.

"You know I would love to stay here...but I really gotta go." Chandler kissed her forehead

"I know." She muttered as she retrieve her head and kissed him on the lips. "Come by tomorrow."

"After work." He stood up and went towards the door.

"Wait." Monica followed him "Tell me..." She folded her arms across her chest "What did you want to be growing up."

Chandler grinned and shook his head "I don't know."

"Yes you do, tell me." She pleaded

Chandler stood there looking in his new girlfriends eyes "You'll laugh."

"Well yeah, only if it was a clown or a comedian." She joked

Chandler smiled, he was falling in love with her already "I wanted to be a cop." He admitted

Monica smiled

"See you're laughing."

She put her hand out "I am not." She protested "I think a cop is a wonderful job and if that is what you want to do you should do it."

"Really?" He questioned, surprised. Kathy always hated a job like that for him. She said it didn't fit his personality

She nodded "I really do."

He leaned in and kissed her "Maybe I will, but right now I need to go home."

"Isn't she there though?" Monica questioned a little jealous as she followed him outside into the cold night.

"No, she is staying at her sisters for a couple weeks." He told her, turning around he grinned "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Monica shot back almost too quickly

He nodded slowly

"I'm not!" She repeated

Chandler made his way to his car "I'll see you tomorrow." He yelled back

"I'm not jealous!" She shouted

"Night Mon!" He got into the car

She shook her head and went back in the house, locking the door.

**Thanks again for all the great reviews! I hope to continue with this story if you are still interested. This was probably the worst of the four chapters but like I always say...it's something. I just need to get the ball rolling if you want some Mondler ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to dedicate this next chapter to Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic, in thinking of writing a Matteney story, what do you guys think? Yes or no?**

**You guys are going to hate me for this but, umm...I don't care, so here we go!**

"Jackson you need to eat so we can go." Monica told him as she put away her dishes.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled

Monica sighed "I know, but you will be later."

Jackson didn't protest. He took one bite of his cereal and chewed slowly.

Before he could take a second bite he knew something felt wrong. "Momm-"

Monica looked over and the color Jackson's face turned Monica could tell he was about to get sick.

She quickly rushed him to the bathroom just in time.

Chandler sat in the weekly meeting room wanting anything but to be there. Of course there was only one thing on his mind and he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on.

"Mr. Bing, you on board?"

Chandler shot up "I'm sorry?"

"I assume you're on board to open another office." She didn't ask, she didn't question, it was more of a command.

He sat up a little straighter. "I-I don't think this time-"

"What's the matter? You were on board every other time." She cut him off

He couldn't do this. He couldn't take the lectures any longer or the late night meetings. So, Chandler, without warning, gathered his things together and got up from the table.

"This meeting isn't over." She stated

"This meeting may not be, but I am." He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and walked towards the door without another word said.

Monica walked into Jackson's room to find him sound asleep. She cracked the door just a little and went back to the kitchen where she put away his medicine in the cabinet.

He can't believe what he just did. He was both ecstatic and frightened about his actions he just took in there. He was out of the job. His life is opened, he isn't busy 24/7 anymore. And he knew where he was going from there.

Chandler drove to Monica's, calling her to see if she was home from work yet.

"Hello?" Monica tried to keep her voice low so Jackson could sleep.

"Hey, you home yet? I just got off." He told her

"Yeah." She whispered "Jackson's sleeping right now. He's been sick all morning." She shut off the bathroom light and closed the door

"Do you want company?" He asked

"I don't want you to catch this Chandler."

"I got the flu shot. I'll be fine." He assured her "I'm coming over."

Monica smiled a little knowing she couldn't convince him otherwise "Okay."

Chandler was so sweet to her.

Twenty minutes later when he got there he parked in the road before walking up the sidewalk.

Monica was fixing Jackson a cup of orange juice when there was a soft knock on the door.

She peeked around the door when she opened it to find Chandler. "Hey." She said softly, as she gave him a warm smile.

Chandler gave her a peek on the cheek when he walked in. "How is he doing?" He hung up his coat

Monica shrugged "He's only four." She reminded him "All he want's to do is play but I keep telling him he has to stay in bed."

Chandler nodded "He's not too happy about that I bet."

Monica looked down at the drink in her hand and remembered something. "I'll be right back. I just gotta check on him."

Chandler watched her walk away and around the corner. She was a great mother, and seeing her kid sick and in pain, he knew it broke her heart.

Jackson sat up in bed as his mother brought him some orange juice.

Monica felt his forehead when he drank. Running the back of her hand down his cheek she sighed "How are you feeling? Do you need to go poddy again?" She asked him

"My tummy hurts Mommy." He mumbled.

"I know sweetie." She said sadly

A couple seconds after he said something it felt like someone was punching his stomach when that feeling rushed up inside him once again. He pulled back the covers and Monica knew he was going to get sick.

Chandler saw Monica hurry Jackson to the bathroom and turn on the light.

She knelt down beside him as she rubbed his back.

A few minutes later, they flushed the toilet when Jackson felt well enough to move.

She carried him to the couch as he rested his head on his mothers shoulder "Look who came to see you."

Jackson tried to lift his head.

When he saw Chandler just a little he dropped his head again and gave him a small smile.

Chandler rubbed his back "I got you something too." He opened the bag that he carried in and took out a batman blanket.

Monica gasped, trying to cheer the little boy up.

Jackson smiled and reached out for it.

Chandler was glad he liked it as he covered him up.

"Do you wanna go get his bunny for me?" Monica whispered to Chandler.

He nodded "Yeah, of course." He went in Jackson's room and grabbed it from the bed.

As Monica sat down with Jackson lying down next to her, his head in her lap, Chandler brought his bunny to his side.

Jackson wrapped his arm around it and brought it in closer "Thank you Chandler." He said weakly

Chandler kissed Jackson's head "I love you." He told him right as his eyes shut into another tired sleep.

Chandler looked up at Monica and saw her looking down at Jackson. Her fingers making small circles on his back.

"Mon," He got her attention "It's not flu season. Are you sure that's what he's got?"

She nodded "He's got all the symptoms that show it." She told him "High fever, really bad tummy ache, dizziness, tiredness, cough..."

"Dizziness isn't a common symptom." He said softly

Monica looked up at him.

"He should go get a test done. Kids this young don't just get the flu."

Monica shook her head "I don't got the money to bring him to the doctor-"

"I do." Chandler cut her off

"No," She told him simply "I'm not letting you do that."

"Monica we don't really have a choice. He could get worse, and you need to make sure it's nothing too serious."

Monica took one last look at him and knew he was right.

**I'm going to stop there...because I just want to post this.**

**So I ran the pacer today in P.E. two words for you...Can't, Breath...but I am proud to say I got 4, beat my score from last year.**

**Just kidding, I got 30 :) I beat all but one girl who got 54, bitch. Ha, kidding kidding, she's nice. If you don't know what the pacer is, it's just where you start from one end of the gym and run to the other, you have to cross the line before it beeps or you're out. Then you go back, each time it beeps, or you cross the line the annoying recorded says "One" then it has like elevator music as you jog to the other end and beeps "Two" It's ****overwhelming**

**One guy got 98, WOW! I was impressed, we were all cheering him on and frankly I _was_ expecting him to be the last one because he got 6.6 on the mile. I got 9.16, and my legs almost fell off. Wonder how he was feeling...**

**REVIEW while I sit down!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said on the very first chapter this was only going to be a couple chapters but it seems that you guys really like it so I'm going to continue, the only problem is that I've ran out of ideas so it will take more time to update.**

**I'm skipping forward some in the scene...They go to the hospital...get a room...blah blah blah ANDDDD-**

Monica sat next to the hospital bed with so much on her mind. She wasn't sure how things got this bad when yesterday he was doing just fine. He was running around and smiling and then today...when he woke up, things went terribly wrong. How could she let it get this bad? That was the question that was through her mind from the moment they got here.

Now, a couple hours later, they still haven't seen a doctor or even talked to a nurse. They put Jackson in this room to rest a little then everything went quiet with no one around to tell them what has brought them to this.

Chandler left thirty-five minutes ago to go find a doctor. He was more paranoid than Monica was at the moment and he couldn't stay in this room waiting for a doctor any longer.

She continued to look over at Jackson's restless body and see his lips were chapped and his hands were cold.

Monica got up and tucked the blanket under him, tighter.

She turned when she heard the door open. Chandler walked in the room quietly and went up to Monica.

She was silent as she waited for him to tell her the news.

Chandler looked in her eyes and didn't know what to tell her. But he decided to settle on the last thing the doctor told him "He can go home now."

Monica shook her head slowly "It's like this every time." She said softly as she turned around and grabbed Jackson's shoes.

Chandler took a step closer "Like what?"

"This." She turned around "Chandler, we come to the hospital often. It's always something that I've worried about but they say the same thing because they know I can't pay the bill." She shook her head "That is why I didn't want to come. I knew they would do this. It's no different than the last."

Chandler heard her and turned upset that a hospital would do that to a patient. "We won't leave then." He said simply

Monica looked at him again "We have to, I can't pay."

"But I can." He told her "I have the money and this time we are going to figure out what is wrong with him."

She shook her head again "I don't want you to do that. I don't want your money." She said angry that he is taking pity on her. "It's probably nothing, just like last time. He fell, got a bruise and that was it. It was that simple and yet I brought him to the hospital because I was worried." She softened her voice

"Aren't you worried this time?"

"Frightened." She admitted

"Then I'm figuring out what is wrong with Jackson. If you want to leave, than leave. I'm not going anywhere until I get the results." Chandler left the room in search for another doctor.

When Jackson woke up Monica felt his forehead and noticed it not as warm as before. He took a drink of the water at his bedside and rubbed his eyes. "Are you feeling any better sweetie?"

He nodded "Just a little."

Monica smiled softly "That's good."

"I wanna go home." He looked up at his mom sitting on his bed.

"I know."

"Can Eli come over?" He asked

"Jackson you aren't feeling good."

He nodded "Yes I am. I'm feeling a little better."

Monica giggled "How about when you feel a whole lot better." She brushed his hair out of his face

"Okay." He sighed "Can we go home now?"

"Soon, Chandler is talking with your doctor." She told him as she wondered what was taking him so long.

Chandler walked up to the receptionist and asked for Doctor Long.

"He is with another patient right now Sir." She glanced up at him before continuing with her work

"No, you see, we have been here over an hour waiting for him to tell us what is wrong. I need to know now." Chandler stated

"I'm sorry Sir but Doctor Long is unavailable at the moment." She repeatedly told him before she went back to filling out paperwork.

"Look," He started "I have the money, just let him see the kid."

For the last, and final time she looked up at Chandler "I already told you..." She started to lose patience for him "He is busy."

Chandler reached over the desk and pulled out her clip board, reading it over.

The lady quickly grabbed the phone for security.

He followed the time down and saw where it read 2:10, room 328C. He handed back the chart "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He left the counter and walked over to the stairs taking them up another floor.

"It's just a little cold, nothing rest can't fix..." The Doctor smiled and handed the kid a tissue.

Chandler walked in the room "You are treating patience with colds but you can't see what the little boy downstairs has that has been getting him sick all morning?" He barged in

Doctor Long turned around to face Chandler "I'm sorry Sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is confidential."

Chandler shook his head "It's a cold." He pointed out

Doctor Long smiled at the family and gave them some proscription before leading Chandler outside.

"Look," Chandler started before he could "There is this little boy in room 218B, I just ask for a few minutes with him. There is a worried mother and I have the money. Just please, check him out." Chandler pleaded

The Doctor sighed "Jackson Geller." He nodded

"Yes, that's him, please-"

"Child of Monica Geller."

Chandler nodded

"You know that little boy is special." He told Chandler "I'm sorry, I can't share any information with someone who isn't related to the family." He started to walk away but Chandler was not going to let him get too far without one bit of explanation.

"I just want one answer as to why you can't look at him. It will just take a couple minutes." He followed him down the corridor. "He has every right to get medicine like everyone else."

"They don't have the money."

"I just said I have the money. You name a price and I'll get it for you."

Doctor Long stopped "Are you aware that Ms. Geller was in a car accident? That she couldn't pay off the insurance and that is why she no longer has a car?" He asked "Did you know that her son was in a coma for three weeks after that and she couldn't get healthcare for it? What about the fact that just a year ago she almost lost her son because she couldn't afford the thousand of dollars in depth she had stocked up?" Doctor Long continued softly "They are one lucky family, they only have each other and when I say that I mean it. She loves that kid so much I can tell she will do anything for him. But this is one thing she can't."

Chandler was silent

"I'm sorry but if you are willing to pay it's going to be almost eight grand to clear her bills." He told Chandler "I don't believe you have that kind of money so like I said before, you are free to go." He left Chandler speechless in the middle of the hall.

He had no idea what Monica has been through and he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to help her, to be with her.

"Wait!" He ran after the Doctor "Look at him, tell me what it is."

Doctor Long sighed "I believe you are a nice guy helping them but-"

"I said look at him!" Chandler raised his voice "That's all I'm asking." He could feel tears forming "Please."

Monica helped Jackson with his shoes when Chandler walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Well?" She asked

"When you are ready he wants to talk to you."

Monica nodded, braking eye contact. She picked up her son and grabbed his coat "Thanks." She stopped in front of him "For everything." She pecked him on the cheek before stepping out in the hall with Jackson and Chandler behind her.

"Ms. Geller, I am aware of your balance to this hospital and I also know you struggle." Doctor Long flipped through the pages of information "We usually take your income and the fact that you are a single mother in prospective. Which tends to cut down your bill." He continued

Monica sighed

"It brings your total to about eight thousand. You have all your life to make it up but the longer you take the more it's going to jump." He explained "Which finally brings me to the reason you are here."

Monica moved Jackson up more on her hip.

"Jackson here is dehydrated."

Chandler took a slow breath.

"He is severely dehydrated." He repeated, looking up at them all "Let me go on to explain what has probably caused this; our bodies are about two thirds water. When someone gets dehydrated, it means the amount of water in their body has dropped below the level needed for normal body function. Small decreases don't cause problems, and in most cases, they go completely unnoticed. But not drinking enough to keep up with the loss of fluid can sometimes make a person feel quite sick" He told them "An average person should drink half their body weight in water a day."

"So all we need to do is get more vitamins and calcium in his system." Monica filled in

"Basically, yes." He nodded "Make sure that every hour he is drinking a bottle of water. You can tell if it is getting better by the color of his urine."

"What, is it suppose to turn blue?" Chandler joked which caused him to get looks from everybody else. He cleared his throat "Go on."

"The darker the shade the less fluids he is getting." He explained

"Is there any other kinds of drinks that could help with his stomach or head?" Monica asked

"Yes of course." Doctor Long started to jot down some notes "Gatorade helps great or power-aid. But at his age if you don't want him bouncing off the walls, there is always orange juice or kool aid that could also work." He tore off the sheet and handed it to them "Take it easy." He gave them a smile and walked away.

Today started off as normal as any other day. But the fact that they spent most of it in the room of a hospital is far from anyone's definition of normal. All Monica wanted was to get her son healthy and strong. She wanted only good things for him but that was hard when they are back here almost twice a year. If someone sat her down and counted off every hospital visit Jackson has had in his lifetime it was double his age. And that was the complete opposite of what Monica wished.

She wanted things to change and having Chandler next to her she felt that things were just beginning.

Jackson looked out the window of the car. He wasn't sure why his mom brought him to the hospital but he was glad he was going back home. He didn't want to stay there any longer than he had to. It smelt, it was tiny, and it wasn't colorful like the way mommy likes her refrigerator. Everything was white and blue.

Monica turned in her seat and saw Jackson staring out to the white street. She saw him blink slowly and could tell he was exhausted.

The music was playing softly inside the car and Chandler had his hand resting on the stick-shift. He was tired of listening to the music and turned it off wanting to hear their voices. "Hey Jackson..." He looked in his rear view mirror to the little boy buckled up back there "What would you say is your favorite thing to do in the whole wide world?" He asked out of the blue

Jackson shrugged.

"Anything. What would it be?" He repeated

"I like to play guns." He told him

Chandler smiled as a thought came to mind "How about, when you get better. We go play guns?"

"Chandler-"

Monica was cut off when his hand rested upon her thigh.

"And Eli can come too. All three of us will go play guns."

Jackson's frown turned into a huge grin and he sat up suddenly wide awake "Really?" He smiled

Chandler nodded "But you have to drink a ton. And when you are better, when your mom says, you can name the day and I'll take you. It could be a boys day." He glanced over at Monica and saw her smile

"Thank you." She said silently

Chandler smiled "You're welcome."

**I was so close in writing that he had cancer, but after that the story would have been "In sickness and In health" and I don't really like that title, plus it would have made me feel really bad. And I don't want to make anybody cry...then of course he would have to die and I like Jackson, I don't want to kill him. So I decided that he is dehydrated. I've been dehydrated and it is painful. I had all his side effects besides getting sick. It didn't go that far but it was close. I didn't want to eat, wasn't really thirsty, really bad headaches, dizzy and of course, tired. ALL DAY. So he is dehydrated. if. you. guys. didn't. catch. that.**

**This story I have a feeling is far from over...so you must keep reviewing! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**thinking about deleting some of my stories because I feel like they aren't that great. They are mainly the one shots. Some are: when, capture the flag, gimme that girl, kiss me or not, how, home for Christmas, not son forgotten, tow the camping trip, tow the scary movie, first date, tow the ring, tow truth or dare, the ufc, when Chandler gets drunk, father daughter dance, and in love the one with the kids.**

**so if those are any that you liked you can copy and paste them to your PC...I don't care but I'll probably delete them in a week.**

"When is Chandler coming over?" Jackson asked as him and Eli had their snack

"In a little bit." Monica answered as she carried the laundry basket to Jackson's room to put away his clothes.

"How long is a little bit?" Jackson asked

"A couple minutes." She yelled from his bedroom

Jackson looked over at Eli "Chandler is dating my mommy and he is going to play guns with us." He told him while eating his sandwich "Chandler is really nice." Jackson shoved part of his sandwich in his mouth.

Monica walked in the kitchen "Jackson!" She scolded seeing his cheeks expanded as far as they would allow "Chew." She went over to put the juice away. She then saw headlights shine through the house and knew it was Chandler.

Jackson and Eli stood up from the table and ran to the front door to put on their shoes.

When Chandler walked through two huge smiles spread across the little boys face. "Are we finally going to play now?"

"Are you better?"

He nodded

Monica walked in the room "Jackson you need to finish all your juice before you go." She told him "Eli, you still have a whole sandwich. Where you just eating the chips?" She teased, resting her hands on her hips.

He shook his head giggling. The two boys ran back to the table to finish.

Monica sighed and looked over at Chandler.

"What's the matter?" He asked bringing her in for a hug.

"I'm exhausted." She leaned into him

He kissed her forehead "You should lie down and relax. We'll be gone for a few hours."

She looked up at him "That sounds really good." She mumbled as she rested her chin on his chest.

"Yeah it does." He smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Which brings me to this coming weekend..." He pulled back to look into her eyes "I want to take you out." He grinned "Do you think you could get a babysitter for Jackson?"

Monica thought about it "I think it can be arranged." She smiled before retrieving one final kiss.

"We're ready!" Jackson and Eli ran to the front door breaking the two apart.

Monica grinned as they all left her house "You boys have fun!" She waved goodbye

Chandler walked up to the counter. They drove almost an hour to come to this building that Chandler use to come to as a kid.

"Three for lazier tag please..."

Jackson and Eli walked in and the first thing they heard were all the video games being fired up. They followed Chandler up to the counter filled with prizes.

"How old?" She asked them

"Four."

"And I assume you will be joining?"

"Yes."

She nodded and got out three neon green wrist bands. "Just go down this hallway and the man there will assist you."

Jackson was so excited that he could hardly contain it. With a big grin on his face he looked up at Chandler "How do we play?" He asked anxiously

"Well this man is going to tell us." He said as they came to a stop in front of a big black door with another group of players.

"Alright, if that is everybody..." He started counting heads "12, perfect." He paused "You will be split up into two separate groups, 6 on each team."

Jackson grabbed a hold of Eli's hand then Chandler's as to tell them that they wanted to be on the same team.

"Once we open these doors you are to find a vest; blue or red. That vest will have a lazier gun attached, make sure it is in front when you put it on." He explained "The gun will show your points and your players name. Remember your name because when the game is over you will see who won and how many points you received by your name." Continuing, he told them more about the game "There is a button on your vest that you can only press once during the game. Pressing that button will allow a shield to activate."

Jackson smiled. This was so cool.

"Shooting at your opponents vest will cause it to blink yellow which means you have been shot. It will then vibrate. You won't be able to shoot again for 5 seconds." He informed "If you want to score more points for your team, shoot at their base and that will add another 10 points to your score. The base is on the opposite sides of the room for each team. When shot it will blink and say 'the red base has been hit' and vis versa for the other side. You have ten minutes total each game before the next group will get to go in. When that time comes please hang up your vest where you got them and exit out the exit door."

Jackson looked back up at Chandler "Do we only get to play once?" He asked sadly

"You can go as many times as you want." He said which caused them all to smile

"Please no food, drinks or tripping inside the battlefield." He reminded them of the rules. "Enjoy your game." He stepped aside as the doors opened wide.

They all went over to the red vest where Chandler helped Eli then Jackson before putting on his own. "What's your name Jack?" Eli asked

Jackson looked at his gun and grinned "Mo...Mon..."

Chandler leaned over and read it for him "Monster."

"Cool." Both boys grinned

"What's mine?" Eli asked reaching his gun in Chandler's direction.

"Frankenstein."

"Awesome!"

Chandler read his own "Zeus." The great and powerful he smiled

Before they got let in to go to their hiding spots the worker buzzed their guns to the monitor so it sensed they were playing.

"Look it Eli, you're all bloody." Jackson joked as he pointed to his red vest.

Chandler grinned, he was really happy he could do this with them. Something he dreamt of doing with his own son one day.

Monica was on her way to the grocery store to pick up the necessities. She walked down Maine Street and was about to cross when someone caught her eye.

"Rachel?" She called out

Rachel heard her name and looked over only to be greeted with a friendly smile from her old best friend "Oh my God, Monica!" She squealed and gave her a hug "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good." She smiled "What about you? Last time I heard you were engaged. How exciting!"

Rachel nodded and looked at her ring "Wish I wasn't." She mumbled, looking up "Mon, married life is torture. I want to get back on the horse. I don't want the horse to fall asleep." She groaned

Monica squinted "What do you mean?"

"Barry falls asleep every time we have sex." She informed like they were sisters without secrets.

"Rachel!"

Rachel laughed "Things haven't changed." She smiled "So how is your brother?"

"He's in Ohio on business." She told her

"Is he still into rocks?"

Monica chuckled "Fossils? Yes."

She nodded and saw the traffic light change "Where are you headed?" She asked as she crossed the street with Monica

"The store."

"Oh! I was just heading that way. You mind if I come along?"

Monica grinned, glad to have a friend "Not at all."

Together they walked to the market.

When Rachel followed Monica into the grocery store her expression changed. "So when you said store..." She paused "You meant grocery store."

Monica chuckled and grabbed a cart "So I take it you're leaving me?" She joked, pulling out her list

"No, no!" She waved that idea off "I'll join you. Keep you company."

Monica smiled "I'd like that."

About ten minutes later with them catching up and going through the store Rachel watched as Monica put lunchables in the cart.

"Too tired to make your own lunch nowadays?" Rachel teased

"What?" She looked at the kid food "Oh! No," She laughed "Those are for Jackson. He really likes the pizza ones and it's easier on me so..."

"And Jackson I'm assuming is-"

"My son."

Rachel nodded "Right."

"Who did you think he was?" Monica asked now interested as to what Rachel thought

"No one." She shook her head smiling

Chandler drove back into town after a long day of fun. Smiling he saw in the back seat where two best friends slept leaned against one another. It was just six'o'clock but the winter days fell shorter due to the suns far distance.

So much happened today when Chandler bonded with Jackson. He helped them hide and shoot and even tag the base. Jackson won the first game and as they waited for the next game they played a few games counting the hurricane tunnel where they stood inside a little room to feel what a real hurricane felt like. They even played one of Jackson's favorites, Mrs. Spider. They all teamed up on that.

Everyone had a great time.

They had another fifteen minutes to go when Jackson woke up "Chandler?"

"Yeah buddy?" He glanced back at him

"Are we home yet?" He asked still half asleep

"Not yet. We still got a few minutes." He told him

Jackson nodded and dozed back to sleep.

When Chandler pulled in the driveway he woke the two boys up and helped their tired bodies out of the car and inside.

Suddenly, as they realized they were back home they were wide awake.

"Mommy!"

Monica, who was in the kitchen talking to Rachel after she came over from shopping, stood up and went into the living room where her son, her son's best friend and her boyfriend were. "Have fun?" She assumed from their smiles and excited talking.

"It was so cool mommy! We played in the dark and everything lit up; even Eli's white shirt." He smiled

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

They nodded "It was!"

She smiled "Did you thank Chandler?"

"Yeah, like a hundred times." Chandler spoke up and moved away from the door to kiss his girlfriend.

When the kiss broke Monica then realized that she left her friend in the kitchen. "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

They all walked to the kitchen where Rachel sat.

"Rachel this is my son, Jackson," She rested her hands on his shoulders from behind "His friend Eli," She smiled "And Chandler, my boyfriend." She introduced as Chandler wrapped his arm around Monica's waist "Guys, this is Rachel, my friend from High School."

"It's nice to meet you." Chandler reached out and shook her hand. "So will you be joining us for dinner?" He asked

"Actually-we already ate." Monica spoke up a little guilty about it.

Chandler sighed, about to give her a hard time when he cracked a smile "Us too." He took the seat that use to be Monica's

"So Jackson." Rachel grinned "You're the man that I've been hearing so much about."

Chandler looked up at Monica with a parted mouth; teasingly.

Monica chuckled and slapped him on the back before taking the seat in his lap.

Jackson smiled embarrassed as he bowed his head and walked over to his mother.

"Don't be shy." Monica lifted him up and set him on her lap "I talk about my baby all the time." She playfully kissed the side of his head repeatedly.

"Mon...too much weight." Chandler groaned

Monica glared at him "Eli, don't be left out. Come here."

Eli grinned and hopped up next to Jackson.

Rachel smiled. This was what she wanted. Friends she could hang out with. People she could tell stories too. She watched as the small group laughed together and Jackson and Eli bounced as if it was going to add more weight.

**Please review, it will mean a lot right now. Don't worry, I didn't leave you with the wonder if I was going to go through with the Mattheney fic or not. I'm working on it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a long chapter, but there are a lot of unimportant scenes that I probably could have posted without...**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Monica quietly closed the door to Jackson's room after finally getting him to bed.

Walking in the living room she sat down with Chandler and Rachel.

"You guys seem really good together. So how_ did_ you meet?" Rachel asked a smile suppressing on her face.

Monica looked up at Chandler "Well, it was just a few weeks ago."

Chandler nodded "I was driving home in this God awful snow storm when this car swerved into my lane." He told them "I of course tried to avoid it only to find myself spinning out and into a snow bank..." He grinned "Right in front of this house."

"Aww." Rachel gushed "That is so cute."

"But I was being a jerk and was terribly rude to her." He said sadly

"You weren't that bad-"

"Yes I was. I was rude and disrespectful. And I shouldn't have been." He apologized "I'm sorry."

Rachel looked at Monica waiting for her to respond. It was like a soap opera playing in front of her, Rachel was so engrossed.

Monica turned as she remembered it wasn't just the two of them in the room but Rachel as well. "Enough about us, how did you meet Barry?" She asked, changing the subject

"Oh, well..." Rachel rolled her eyes "I had this aching tooth one day and couldn't go another minute with the pain so I went to the closest dentist." She started to explain "Well the person who checked on my tooth just so happened to be Barry."

"Did you guys get married right away?" Chandler asked

"Yeah, basically." She sighed "I knew I shouldn't have said yes, but his whole family was there."

"What do you mean?" Monica asked not following along

"I never really loved him." She admitted

It was silent for a while before Chandler asked the next question "Are you planning on splitting?"

Rachel thought about it before shrugging, not completely sure of her answer. "I don't know." She looked over at them "I want what you two have. I want a relationship worth living for."

"Sweetie, you'll have that." Monica assured her

"Not if I stick with Barry because I'm afraid I'll lose all that I have." Pausing she continued "It's like we are trying to avoid each other. The fireworks are gone and now there is no spark to stick around for." Rachel knew what she needed to do. But first, she needed to get a few papers "I think I should go." She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. Before it fully opened she took one more look back at Monica "It was great catching up."

Then she was gone.

That night, as Monica stayed up in Chandler's arms. She thought about what Rachel said and if she would ever see her friend again.

"What are you thinking about?" Chandler mumbled cuddling closer on the couch.

Monica looked up at him "If you quit your job, what are you planning on doing?" She asked avoiding his last question

Chandler looked down at her "That's not what you were thinking about, was it?" Monica shrugged "Well, to answer your question, I'm thinking about joining the force."

"The navy?" Monica raised her eyebrows

Chandler chuckled "No, the police force."

She let out a tiny sigh.

Sensing this, Chandler asked "Do you not want me to join the force?"

Monica jolted up "What? No, of course I do!" She tried to convince him "Whatever makes you happy I'm okay with."

"Are you sure?" He asked

She nodded "I'm just glad it's not the navy." She said truthfully as she wrapped her arm around his torso tighter

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't want to go everyday thinking that day might be your last." She said softly

Chandler closed his eyes and kissed her forehead "I don't want you to worry like that." He whispered "Besides," He pulled back and looked at her "I can't leave without getting my date."

Monica grinned and kissed him tenderly "But first I need to go to bed." She yawned which caused Chandler to shadow it.

He chuckled "You're right."

They both stood up slowly and untangled themselves from the blanket.

Chandler found his shoes and slipped them on.

Monica followed him to the door as he grabbed his coat, the dark night catching up to them.

Chandler yawned for a second time before he even got his coat on.

"Are you going to be okay driving home?" She asked

He nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Monica leaned up and kissed him "I wish you could stay but-"

"I know," He cut her off "You have Jackson, and I understand." He kissed her again "And I'll wait. Until you feel comfortable with me staying the night."

Monica zipped up his coat for him "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow after work."

He nodded "Okay."

Chandler reached behind him and opened the door "Night." He kissed her a final time

"Bye." Monica grabbed the door and gave him a tired smile as she watched him leave.

The night went on and the morning came as Monica dropped Jackson off at day care while she went to work.

"Hey Monica, the boss wants to talk to you." Her sue chef, Mary said as she walked through the door.

Monica hung up her coat, grabbed her apron and went to the back room to see what was it that he wanted.

"Please close the door Ms. Geller."

Monica did so then stood there with her hands folded in front of her.

"Now, Ms. Geller, the reason I called you in here was because I was looking at your history and saw that you have been taking a lot of time off."

Monica cleared her throat about to talk when he continued

"I know you have a little boy and no family around to help. I was just concerned."

She nodded "Um..." She always hated to be on the spot like this with her boss, afraid of the worst. "Well the snow storm on Tuesday-"

"Right." He cut her off "That I knew you didn't have much of a choice from and I understand that. That took two days to recover after."

She nodded again. "Then Jackson, my son, he got sick with a terrible flu virus and I took him to the hospital. Uh...well it turned out to be something else." She tried to explain without giving her boss detailed information about her life knowing he didn't have time for that. "That was Thursday."

"Okay." He looked down and made a few markings on her attendance sheet "I'm not going to count that against your time off. But you were only here Monday out of the whole week. I understand that there was not much you could do about it so it will just be counted as levee."

"Thanks." She said "I'll try to find someone that could possibly take him if you need extra staff."

He looked up at her with his hands crossed over his desk "You are a single mother and I know how hard that can be. My sister is a single mom raising twin boys." He told her "So don't worry too much about it, I'm just making sure you aren't skipping out for benefits on yourself."

She shook her head.

"That will be all then. I hope your boy is doing better."

Monica nodded "Getting there." She gave him a warm smile as to say thank you before she left his office to continue with her shift.

As the day passed by, Chandler sat in his room on the floor with boxes of Kathy's stuff surrounding him. Stuff that she left behind.

Trashing all the photos that were blurry, he had another garbage bag full of his and Kathy's old memories.

With a few things in hand, he stood up and went to the top drawer that use to be hers. Opening it up only to find a pair of her black lace panties still in there.

He remembered the day when he saw these on her.

_'You know, if a lady has black panties that means they want to have sex.' She once told him_

Shaking that thought out of his head he grabbed the panties and threw them in the bag. Garbage.

By the time lunch came around he ordered himself a pizza.

Waiting for it to arrive he decided to call up an old friend.

When he got the answering machine he left a message "Hey Joe, it's Chandler." Pausing, he continued "I know you probably are still mad at me and I'm not calling for your forgiveness. I understand." He sighed, waiting a couple seconds "I guess you aren't there. I just miss hanging out." He admitted "Anyway, I ordered a pizza hoping you might want to come over-" The phone picked up and Chandler paused "Joey?"

It was silent for a long time before he finally heard his best friends voice. "Thick or thin?"

Chandler and Joey sat on the couch with their feet up, a beer in each hand and an empty pizza box in front of them. Their favorite show playing on the television; Baywatch.

Chandler glanced over at Joey, the show forgotten about at that moment.

Joey caught Chandlers look and knew he still felt guilty.

"You don't know how sorry I am." Chandler whispered

"You've said that for months. I think I know."

Chandler shook his head "I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me."

"Apart of me still doesn't." He admitted "But what do you expect?" Shrugging, Joey continued "She was my girlfriend and you saw her behind my back." He looked over at him "Then when she said she was seeing someone else I didn't expect that someone to be you. You were my best friend. The guy I trusted most." Joey turned upset at the memory "And when you asked her to marry you?" He shook his head and looked away "How could you do that to me? It's like you didn't even care."

Chandler looked down, ashamed "I know that you-"

"Don't." Joey stopped him "I'm not finished." He took a deep breath "I was being a jerk when you called to say that you two were engaged and I just hung up on you. I guess I was just upset that you and Kathy found love and I was alone once again. I was happy for you man." He gave a small smile "If I couldn't have Kathy I'm glad you got her."

Chandler smiled "Thanks, but you weren't the jerk; I was." He corrected "I stole someone from you and that was not my intention. I should have stepped back but I didn't. And for that I apologized because if I knew that it was going to ruin our friendship and cause you not to trust me ever again" Shaking his head he looked back up "I just don't know what I would do if I lost you." He said truthfully "Joe, you are like a brother to me. I don't want a women to come in between us again."

Joey smiled "I love you man."

He hugged his friend, glad to have him back.

"So when's the wedding?" Joey asked once the hug broke and he took a drink.

"Actually..." Chandler looked down at the beer in his hands "There is no wedding." He admitted, "I'm seeing another girl though."

Chandler felt guilty that he stole a girl from his best friend and ruined their friendship only to be braking up with her a year later and seeing a different girl. The whole thing was not worth what he had built with Joey.

"Me too." He smiled "Have been for a few months now."

"That's great." He patted his friend on the back "I'm happy for you."

"You don't even know who it is yet."

"It doesn't matter." Chandler smiled "I can see that this girl makes you happy when you brighten up like that."

Joey nodded "She does."

"So...are you going to make me ask or am I going to have to drag it out of ya?" He grinning, pausing "How did you meet her?"

Joey couldn't contain the grin that got bigger "She actually moved into the apartment across from our old one." He said "Her name is Phoebe and she is great. I think you two will really get along."

"Well I'm going to want to meet her. She sounds like she is a great hit."

"She is." Joey took another drink "What about you?"

"Her name is Monica. She has a little boy and a great heart."

"Yeah?" Joey smiled "Is she filthy rich like you?"

He shook his head "No, but that doesn't matter-"

"What happened to 'never get involved with a women who has no money'?" He repeated the words he once said "You always said that she will only date you for your money."

"I guess I was wrong because she isn't like that. She is different. Kind, special, and beautiful. She is my world and I think she could be the one."

"Really? So you actually feel strongly about this one."

"I do." He looked up at the clock "And I actually have plans with her." He downed his last beer before standing up and grabbing his coat "You can hang out here if you'd like." He told Joey

"Alright." Joey shrugged and kicked up his feet as he grabbed another slice of pizza "Oh and Chandler?" He stopped him before he left

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back around

"I forgive you." Joey smiled

Chandler grinned "Don't forget to bring that girlfriend of yours over. I'm going to want to meet her." He said before leaving

Monica went straight home after work, not needing to pick up Jackson from day care that day since he was getting picked up by her parents for the night.

Tonight was her first real date with Chandler and he was going to bring her out to a special dinner.

She hurried to her room and got ready before he arrived.

When the doorbell rang she knew it was Chandler and went to answer it.

"Hey." Chandler stepped in and gave her a kiss "These are for you." He handed her red roses

"Aw, they are so beautiful." Monica kissed him again

"You look great." Chandler commented as he checked her out

"Thanks." She smiled "So where to?" She asked as she grabbed her coat

"I was thinking that we go to that grand opening of that new Italian restaurant on 47th in Broadway." He suggested

"Sounds good." Monica locked the door before they made their way to the car.

Their night out was perfect and Chandler was really romantic with making sure it was all about Monica. They ordered the same meal and had the same taste in wine. Afterwards they took a stroll through the City, holding hands and laughing at each others stories of their childhood and their most embarrassing high school memories. By the end of the night they saw a new side of each other. The side that made them want to spend each minute in each others arms.

"You know it's been a month since we first meet." Monica told him as they drove back to her place.

He smiled and took her hand in his "I know."

She hesitated before getting out what she was thinking "Do you want to stay over tonight?"

Chandler glanced over at her before taping his eyes back to the road. He was in awe that she wanted to take this to the next level. "Are you sure?" He questioned

She nodded and then quickly thought "Unless you aren't ready for that-"

"No, I'm ready. I'm just making sure you are ready?" He assured her

She smiled "I think I'm ready."

When they got to Monica's house, Chandler didn't hesitate when he leaned over to her side and kissed her

Monica brought her hand up to his cheek, steadying his movements with hers. She pushed her lips to his harder causing it to turn passionate.

"You wanna go inside?" Monica asked when Chandler moved his lips down to her neck.

"Or we can have sex out here?" He mumbled against her skin

Monica giggled and pushed back "I don't want our first time with each other to be in the back seat of your car."

Chandler smiled and shrugged "You don't know it's love until you do it on leather seats." He joked

Monica's smile slowly subsided. 'did he just say he loved her?' She questioned

Not catching her change of expression Chandler leaned in and kissed her one last time before unlocking the door "Lets go inside."

Monica decided to drop what could have been their first 'I love you's' and followed his led.

As she walked up to her front door, holding his hand, she let go for a split second to try and find the keys.

Chandler wrapped his arms around her waist and resumed kissing her neck from behind.

Monica tilted her head to give him better access.

Once she unlocked the door she turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

Breaking through the front door they frantically kissed, tearing off their jackets as Monica searched the table to put her purse and keys down.

"Monica?"

They quickly broke apart and looked around, noticing for the first time that the house lights were on and they weren't alone.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked flushing with embarrassment as she wiped her mouth.

"I brought Jackson by, he was having a bad dream and forgot his Blue Bunny." He explained looking over at the taller man next to his daughter "I see I've made a mistake by doing so."

Monica looked up at Chandler then back at her dad "Um...dad, this is Chandler." She paused "My boyfriend."

Chandler extended his hand out for a greeting when he immediately realized the wrong doing as Monica's dad didn't make a movement to shake it.

"I'm-I'm just going to go see if Jackson's about ready." She left the two in search of her son.

When she entered his room she saw him packing another suitcase full of just toys.

"Jackson?" She called out, standing in his doorway.

Jackson quickly turned around at the sound of his mothers voice "Mommy!" He shirked and jumped up from the spot in front of his closet and into Monica's arms.

"Honey, what are you doing?" She asked him

Jackson pulled away "I'm getting Blue." He told her as he remembered the reason why he was "I had a bad dream."

Monica sighed and ran her hand down the side of his face "Again?"

He nodded "I was scared and I didn't have Blue." He launched forward and hugged his mom again "Can I stay with you? Papa snores."

Monica chuckled "It's really loud isn't it?"

Jackson nodded

"It's because I have a nasal congestion problem." Jack pipped in

Monica turned around now noticing that they were being watched by the other two.

"Mommy, I want to sleep with you tonight." Jackson said softly "I don't want to be alone."

Monica glanced up at Chandler then her dad then back at Chandler.

He gave her an understanding smile and nodded slowly, reassuring her that it was okay; they can do it another night.

Jack left after saying goodbye and giving his daughter a kiss, leaving Monica and Chandler on the couch and Jackson asleep in her bed.

"I'm sorry our night got ruined." She apologized

"Don't worry about it. If it was going to get ruined I'm glad it got ruined like this." He caressed her cheek "And not any other way."

"You're so sweet." She leaned in and kissed him "And the whole staying over-"

"We can do it some other time. Tomorrow even."

Monica giggled "I was going to say my offer still stands. But if you want to wait until tomorrow..." She teased

Chandler shook his head "I'd like that. But are you sure...with Jackson?"

She nodded "I want to be with you tonight." She told him "I want to lie in your arms and I know Jackson will be okay with it. He likes you." She grinned

Monica carefully scooted the little boy over a little more on the side of the bed instead of in the middle. She already had her pajamas on and was climbing into bed when Chandler walked out of the bathroom. He grinned seeing Monica under the covers.

Chandler quietly undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him in his white T and pants. But not for long when he unbuckled his belt and slid off his black slacks, hanging all his belongs on the back of the chair.

Monica grinned and watched him come over and get into bed behind her.

She leaned up and kissed him as he wrapped the blanket around himself too.

"Night." He whispered, giving her one last kiss before lying down and wrapping an arm loosely around her body; a little cautious as what she might think of the idea at first. But when she snuggled closer to him he grinned with a reassuring smile that this could be it.

**Was that good? I don't know.**

**Please review and their might just be more ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be a little more...um...let me put it this way, the rating will have to change ;) Yes, there is Mondler sex, very detailed Mondler sex!**

**NOTE: Anyone who is uncomfortable with that you won't hurt my feelings if you pass it by. Just know this, they did it :O**

Chandler stirred awake and for a minute he didn't know where he was.

But when he felt movement down in his arms he smiled at the realization.

Monica's eyes fluttered opened and she yawned, about to drift back to sleep, not wanting this moment to end she then realized that the other side of the bed was empty.

Jumping up she started to panic "Where's Jackson?"

Chandler looked on the other side of Monica and saw the space vacant. "I think I heard the TV click on fifteen minutes ago." He rested his head back down.

Monica rolled over in his arms so that she was now facing him and closed her eyes again.

"You know, we now have the whole bed to ourselves." He leaned down and kissed her

Monica leaned into the kiss before pulling away "We can't do that." She told him, laying on her back.

She looked up at Chandler. He was silent just starring down at her. She started laughing "What?"

Chandler hovered over Monica from the side when he knew it was real feelings "I think I'm in love with you."

Monica's smile dropped at the sudden surprise and she looked into his baby blue eyes when her grin returned "I love you too." She brought up her hands on both sides of his face leaning up to kiss him passionately.

Chandler rolled on top of her as the kiss intensified.

Moaning under the pressure of his body against hers, Monica moved her hands over his back.

Chandler grinned and moved down her cheek then to her collar bone.

As he started moving lower her head went back and she allowed him to nibble on the one piece of skin that was starting to drive her crazy.

Chandler sensed her change in mood. "We could always skip work and stay here today." He slowly moved his hand to the inside of her shirt.

Monica grabbed his hand "I can't." She stopped him "My boss is already on me about that." She told him, moving out from underneath his body. "It's Friday, we can stay home tomorrow." Chandler lied back on the bed and watched her search for her work clothes "Besides, I have to bring Jackson to day care."

He nodded, there was tomorrow that they could find time to be alone. Speaking of made him think of something "Hey Mon?"

"Yeah?" She asked going across the hall and into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Chandler stood up and followed her "Do you have black panties?" He asked leaning against the door frame as he watched his girlfriend pull her hair out of her way.

Monica chuckled and spit "Why would you ask that?"

He shrugged

Grinning, she nodded "Yeah...I do." She put away her toothbrush and went into the living room where Jackson sat "Buddy you need to start getting ready." She told him before going back into her room and passing Chandler. "Do you have a pair of black panties?" She laughed

"No, not at the moment." He shook his head "I'm thinking about getting a pair soon though. I hear they're comfy." He joked causing her to chuckle "Are they?" He grinned putting back on his clothes from the night before.

Monica nodded "Very comfy." She said seductively

As Saturday came around Jackson fell in love with seeing Chandler after day care. He would always play guns and pick him up and spin him around until they both collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles; which his mom was not too fond of the spinning around.

Later on in the day Eli's mom called to see if Jackson could come over and play, leaving Chandler and Monica alone at last.

She was flipping through a magazine in front of the TV as Chandler watched Law and Order. "My best friend stared in an episode of Law and Order years ago." He spoke aloud

Monica tore away from her magazine for a few seconds to look up at Chandler "Really?" He nodded "I never really got into the show." She said as a side note "What's his name?"

"Joey Tribbiani." Chandler answered

"Joey Tribbiani? Why does that name sound so familiar?" She questioned as her mind raced trying to figure out memorization.

"He has been extras on a lot of different shows, he was on Days of Our Lives for a couple seasons as Doctor Drake Ramoray..." He tried to jog her memory

Monica shook her head, thinking hard before she remembered "Oh! He was on that V.D. poster!" She exclaimed

Chandler chuckled "Yeah, that was just for a job though, it wasn't real..."

Monica shrugged, getting back to her magazine

Chandler looked over and watched as she stared contently at the book in front of her. Her long, jet black curls falling over her perfectly light freckled skin. "So we are all alone..." He said loud enough for her to hear but soft enough that it had a hint of a seductive vibe to it.

Monica nodded and smiled; not catching onto his hint.

Chandler sighed and turned off the TV. "Mon, when will Jackson be coming back?" He asked, wondering how much time they had.

"He is staying the night." She replied flipping through the booklet.

Chandler nodded "And we are home..." He started to ventured "Alone."

Seeing her not looking up he tried a different way. Slowly taking the magazine out of her lap.

"Hey!" Monica argued "I was planning on buying something out of there!"

Okay, Monica wasn't going to buy anything, mainly because she couldn't afford things like that. But she was really starting to get into that magazine.

"I'll buy you something if you do one thing for me..." He encouraged

Monica smiled "What did you have in mind?"

Chandler shrugged and flipped through the magazine himself. "I don't know..." He started trailing off as he looked at the comfy beds that were being advertised

Monica grinned, she knew what he had in mind, she just wanted to hear him say it. "While you look in there..." She stood up, walking backwards so she could still see him "I think I'll just be waiting for your answer...in my bedroom." She said seductively, turning around

Chandler swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly stood up, following her.

Monica lied down on the bed and allowed Chandler climb on top of her.

No more interruptions, no more calls, no more waiting. This was the day that they took their relationship past the braking point.

Monica smiled and played with the hair on the back of his neck as Chandler lifted her shirt with his teeth; not wasting any time to kiss her flat stomach.

Chandler stopped suddenly and looked up at Monica.

She brought her head straight and looked down at him "What's wrong?" She asked, with a little shake to her tone of voice

"Why do you have a scar on your stomach?" He asked worriedly

Monica sighed, realizing it was nothing too serious "I had a sea section with Jackson." She told him

Chandler shifted his body and moved back up her "Did that hurt?"

"Chandler do you want to have sex or do you want talk about them cutting me open and pulling out my baby?"

Chandler teasingly thought about it, which for Monica, took way too long.

She quickly sat up, put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. Causing her to push him back and now on the bottom.

As she struggled with his belt, Chandler pulled off his own shirt, soon hers followed suit.

Chandlers lips found hers once again and he rolled her over so that he was now on top.

Monica moved her chest up against his which caused a moan from him.

With her eyes still closed, Monica pulled his belt out of their loops then quickly moved on to his zipper.

Chandler broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

With a smile Monica looked back and Chandler sat up, removed his jeans then lied back down in only his boxers "We need to get you caught up."

Monica caught him starring at her black laced bra and found him getting harder against her thigh "Do you want to just stare or do you want to remove my pants?" She grinned

Chandler averted his eyes "Sorry." He chuckled, blushing at the realization that he was just caught starring at her breast. He then slipped his forefingers into the side of her pants and slowly brought them further down her body.

Seeing her matching black panties he laughed.

"You want a pair?" She smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

"I think I just might." He kissed her

Monica looked up into his eyes "Well you can have this pair once I'm finished..."

Chandler was on the verge of exploding when she said that. He needed to let loose.

As he lied back down on top of her, Monica snaked her legs around his body, bringing him closer.

Chandler was working around her bra and started kissing the cup when Monica moaned and arched her back.

As he brought his hands to her back and undid the buckle he slowly brought her straps off her shoulder, kissing the spot where they once sat.

Monica shook at his gentle touches, feeling him against her and his hand around her swollen mounds just got her more aroused "Chandler...I can't wait much longer." She kissed him hard "I need you now."

That was all he needed to know. He would do anything to pleasure this women and if it meant speeding up he would do it.

Tossing her bra aside he had to stop to take in what he had lying in front of him. Her perfectly round breast and her rock hard nipples Chandler couldn't believe she fell for him. Chandler Bing. The man that didn't care about others feelings once before and thought he could pay off peoples love. But she fell for him. And he fell hard for her.

Literally.

Admiring her body he continued with love. Kissing and sucking and licking her as he moved his hands down to in between her legs.

Chandler looked up and grinned.

"What?" She asked with a smile

"You're really wet."

Monica chuckled "Are you surprised?"

He shrugged "I just didn't know I had _that_ effect on you."

"Honey, you had me at I love you."

Chandler's smile just got bigger at the sweetness she just called him. So he continued, without another word.

He rubbed outside of her panties which rewarded him with another moan escaping from Monica. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed him now!

She sat up deciding to take matters into her own hands and remove his boxers.

To which Chandler allowed.

Kicking off his boxers he started to remove her panties.

Monica watched as Chandler did so. His fingers laced around the thin fabric that he slowly removed.

Monica lifted her hips for him to slid them off better.

Seeing him stare at her perfectly shaven spot she took this moment to turn things over so that she was now in charge.

With her on top she kissed him passionately, not needing to see what she was doing south of there.

Chandler felt her take a hold of him and him immediately stiffened. "Mmm..."

Hearing him moan she began to slid her hand up and down on his staff.

They broke the kiss and Monica's eyes focused on the movement she was doing to him.

"Oh God..." Chandler inhaled sharply as she started to pick up speed.

He threw back his head when his breathing became heavier. "Yeah...ohhh...oh...ohh...mmm God!"

He was about to shoot his load when Monica brought her mouth down and he felt wetness around him.

"Mon...I'm close...hhhmm!"

Monica bobbed up and down, his words making her want to do more.

Removing her mouth she could feel his climax rise but right before it did Chandler took over and Monica lied down.

Chandler pumped himself harder as he shot his sperm over her body.

When his orgasm sided, Chandler lied down but only for a few seconds as he soon started to pleasure Monica.

Rubbing her inner thighs he made sure she was still wet from before.

Yep.

Already aroused, Monica watched as he leaned down kissing bellow her belly button and working his way further.

Sitting back up he saw that Monica's eyes were closed as she enjoyed this moment.

Feeling his lips on her lips, caused her to open her eyes.

"There's those beautiful blue eyes." He smiled saying softly "I want you to watch me..."

And Monica did. She was glad she did because seeing her lover rub his fingers inside her gave her the most intensified orgasm she has ever had.

They lied, side by side of one another, naked as they tried to catch their breath.

"You are amazing." Monica reached up and kissed him "I love you."

Chandler smiled "We haven't even had sex yet and you said I'm amazing."

"I don't need sex to know how good you are."

Chandler sat up and was about to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked covering herself with the sheet.

"You said you don't need sex. So I guess my work here is done." He was teasing.

Monica grabbed his arm and pulled him back down "I don't _need_ sex but that doesn't mean I don't _want_ sex." She wrapped her arms around him

Chandler smiled "I love you." He kissed her forehead "So are you ready?" He asked

Turning her voice softer she looked into his blue eyes "I'm always ready for you..."

Chandler rolled on top of her and started the process all over again. "You know that gets me hard right there..."

"What?" Monica asked, acting oblivious. "You can get me wet but I can't get you hard?" She rubbed her hand over his penis

Chandler smiled and started to kiss down her body, talking in between each kiss he made "You-can-get-me-hard-with your looks..." He broke away "You walk...you smile...your kisses..." He kissed her lips "And most importantly your aroused body language."

Monica grinned and wrapped her legs around him. "Aww, that's sweet..."

"Now what do you want me to do?" He asked playing with her again.

"I want to feel you inside me...I want to make love to you." She answered

Chandler didn't waste anymore time as he lifted her legs and slid inside her.

Her movement was in pace with his.

They both reached their orgasm together, as Chandler cummed inside her and Monica shouted with pleasure.

As she lied down beside him on her bed she told him one last thing before falling into a much needed sleep "_William Sonoma_, fall catalog, Page 27."

Chandler looked over at her "What?"

"That's what I want from that magazine." She told him

Chandler grinned "Anything for you." He kissed her forehead and brought her in closer.

They both fell asleep in each others arms that night. Both feeling the love that they had for each other was taken to another level.

**Okay, yeah umm...review?**

**I tried not to use really big "nasty words" I would have if people were okay with that but I wasn't sure how most would feel. So...there you go**

**Rated T for things like this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your reviews! They mean so much, here is the next chapter (no sex) ... I felt like I needed to liberate on that.**

Chandler awoke when he heard clanking coming from down the hall. He got up, put on his pants and walked out the door.

Smiling as he saw Monica in the kitchen making breakfast in only a robe.

"Morning." He mumbled, still half asleep. But that didn't keep him from smiling.

Monica turned over her shoulder and smiled "Good morning." She returned back to her eggs "Sleep well?"

He nodded "It must have been sleeping next to you because I haven't slept that well in years."

"Really?" She tried to suppress her grin but couldn't resist in asking the next question "Even with your fiancee?"

He shook his head "Ex." He added "She doesn't even compare to you." He leaned up against the counter as he watched her cook.

"So what you are trying to get at, is that I'm the best you ever had?"

He nodded "By far, the best I have ever had." He kissed her cheek

Monica smiled "I love you."

"I love you more."

She moved around the eggs, making sure every little bit was cooked "Do you want to get down the plates?" She said "I can barely reach them."

"Sure, where are they?" He asked looking around

Monica turned and pointed to a cabinet to the far right "On the top shelf.

He nodded and went to go retrieve them "Why are they way up here if you can barely reach them?"

"Because that is the only place they really fit."

He nodded getting them down to bring them over to her where she put two eggs each on both plates.

When they sat down and took their first bite Chandler was in heaven "These are so good."

Monica grinned and shrugged "Thanks." She said as if it was nothing

"You know..." Chandler swallowed his bite "I should just forget about being a cop and work for you so you could teach me how to cook."

"Yeah right, I'm a terrible teacher."

"Come on, you can't be that bad."

"No really, I'm bad." She repeated "Two years ago, I was potty training Jackson, right? And oh my God, I swear there was a reason it took him six months to get it." She said "I cannot potty train a boy again."

"Well he was only two, I'm 28, I'm sure I'll catch on sooner."

She shrugged, taking another bite "Are you sure you want to take that road."

He shook his head "No, I'll just go and arrest bad guys instead."

Monica smiled "So how does that work? When do you get your badge and say it's official?"

"Not for a while actually." He started "First there is a two hundred question test, then a five page essay saying why we would want this route and how it could benefit them as a department to hire us. _Then, if_ we pass that we leave for Ohio to a boot camp type deal for a few weeks or up to a month, to test our endurance and skill." He said taking another bite

"Wow...almost a whole month." She said with a hint of sadness

He nodded "Yeah, it's going to be a lot of work but I feel that it's something I would be good at."

She stood up and put her plate in the sink. "Yeah."

Chandler sensed something was wrong and asked "Are you alright?"

She nodded, not responding as she cleaned up the mess at the stove.

"Mon, it's not like I want to leave you." He said softly, following her into the other part of the kitchen

"I know." She muttered, looking up at him next to her "As long as it's something you really want to do, I understand." She wrapped her hands around his neck

Chandler leaned down "I've still got a couple days." He reminded her "And until that day comes you are going to be seeing a lot more of me." He grinned which caused a smile to creep onto Monica's face

"Now that, I can't complain about." She kissed him again before pulling back and adding "I need to pick up Jackson in an hour..."

"Does that mean you have time for a shower?" He smirked

Monica looked up at the clock on the wall "Only if it's a quick one." She kissed him one last time and allowed him to carry her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Mon, you need to tell him how you feel about this." Rachel told her

Monica shook her head "I can't." She watched as Jackson colored from his batman coloring book on the coffee table.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be that girlfriend who controls her boyfriends life." She looked back up at her best friend "It's his life, his decision and I respect that."

Rachel understood where she was coming from "He leaves tomorrow." She reminded her

Monica nodded absentmindedly "I know..." That was all she could think about. After tomorrow her life would be back to the way it was before. Alone.

"Where is he now?"

"Taking that forever long test at the warehouse." She replied, moving down on the floor to join her son

Rachel nodded and felt like now was the time to bring up her news "At least you have a man that will come back to you." She announced

"What do you mean? You have Barry, a guy very much in town."

Rachel shook her head "We got the divorce papers today, he is with Mandy now." She said sadly

"Oh honey." Monica stood up and hugged her friend

"No, it's for the best. I was never happy with him hanging over my head cheating 'without me knowing'." She did air quotes "This way I'm free to date whomever I want." She smiled, freely

Monica smiled for her friend "I'm happy for you Rach."

* * *

Chandler walked up to the gate with his hand wrapped tightly around Monica's.

He turned and looked at her watery eyes "I'll be back before you know it."

She nodded and chuckled, wiping the one tear that struggled to fall for so long "This is stupid. It's not like you are leaving for war, you are just taking a really long test."

"Trust me, it's going to feel like war." He tried to make her smile

"You know, we've only been dating a month and some how I feel connected to you in a way that I just can't let go." She held onto his hand

He nodded "I feel the same way." He brought her in closer and gave her a hug "But think about it this way-" He tried to look towards the positive manner "-When I come back, it would be two months."

Her eyes got brighter as they turned watery once again.

Chandler pulled her into a tight hug that said everything. That he would be back before they knew it.

Monica kept thinking what if she never meet Chandler, what if she never went outside on that really cold night to see if he was alright? She wouldn't be in this position. She would be struggling bills and waiting every passing day for a miracle and someone to love. She wouldn't be here, in the middle of the airport, saying goodbye like it was their last hello. She wondered how her life would be just like Rachel's is now; free.

As if it was too soon, he pulled away as his flight got called "I'll call you every chance I get."

She nodded "I love you."

He kissed her one final time "I love you more."

**I'm going to stop there :) Please review your thoughts and hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No, I have not fallen off the face of the Earth. I am very much alive and well...yeah, I'm alive, what do you expect?**

**Thanks for your reviews they are always greatly appreciated!**

Monica tucked Jackson in that night "I love you baby." She kissed his forehead

"I love you too Mommy." He hugged his bunny in closer "Can you tell me a story?" He asked

She smiled warmly at him "Of course I can." She paused before beginning "Once upon a time there was a prince-"

Jackson shook his head "I want a different story." He said softly

Monica hesitated as she thought of one "What kind of story do you want tonight buddy?"

He thought long and hard before saying his request "I want a story about Chandler."

She was surprised by his answer but managed to think of one "Okay...once upon a time, there was a really sweet gentleman, named Chandler." She started, "When one day he found this little family. He began to love them like his own and didn't want to ever leave..."

"But he did Mommy." Jackson said softly

Monica nodded sadly "He did leave. But only because he had to." She told him, just like she told him every night "Chandler wanted to be a police man and fight all the bad guys away. And that was why he had to leave. But only for a little bit." She stated "Then he would be back and happy with his little family."

Jackson started to close his eyes as she ended.

Monica brushed her fingers through his dark hair "He loves you very much."

* * *

It was late when Chandler had the chance to call Monica. He knew it was almost one in the morning and she was most likely asleep right now so he decided against it and would call her in the morning. Meanwhile, to get his mind off the test, him and a couple other friends he made in the department went out to grab a drink and have some fun.

He was sitting up at the counter when someone sat right beside him "A shot." He called out to the bartender as he sighed and loosened his tie.

"Ruff day?" Chandler asked him

The man looked over and nodded "Yeah." Was all he said "What about you?" He motioned to his drink

Chandler looked down at the cold beads of condensation inching closer and closer to the counter "Nah, just a beer." He lifted it up and took another drink.

An hour later the guys left while Chandler decided to stick around and talk to the gentleman that he began to know.

"So last name is Geller?" He questioned

The man nodded

"You know, I didn't think Geller was a common last name but my girlfriends last name is also Geller." Chandler told him

"Really?" He asked "What's your girlfriends name?"

"Monica."

The man about spit out his drink "You're kidding."

Chandler shook his head "I'm sorry, is that funny to you?" He asked a bit hurt

"No no." He stopped "It's just that my sisters name is Monica...but I haven't seen her in almost two and a half years."

"Why's that?" Chandler took a drink of his third beer he just ordered

"I actually moved here for business and well..." He raised his drink "It's not going so well I guess you could say."

"Where did you move from?" He asked

"New York."

It was Chandler's turn to be shocked "You're kidding, I'm from New York also." He started "I actually came here a week ago for that Police Force Testing that is being held a few blocks down."

He just looked at Chandler "You don't think that we are talking about the same Monica, do you?"

Chandler shook his head "No, it can't be." He said with full confidence "New York is a pretty big state, I'm sure there is more than one Monica Geller there."

* * *

Two days later...

"Hey Mon, it's me, when you get this call me back."

Ross looked down at the phone in his hand. He wasn't sure what made him dial the number that he once called his own.

There were so many feelings about what Chandler said to him at the bar, it made him think of his baby sister back home and how he left her at the worst possible time in her life. He needed to be with her again, see her again and talk to her again.

He wanted to reunite with his nephew.

Deciding this career, here in Ohio, was just going down hill. He knew that this was the end of the road and he was heading back home where he belonged.

* * *

That night...

Monica was at the kitchen table coloring along side her little boy as the rain fell outside and started melting the snow that covered the ground.

"Did he call?" Jackson asked as he took a bite of his freshly baked cookie.

Monica shook her head "Not yet honey."

"Is he going to call?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well can we call him?" He kept asking

Monica sighed "No Jackson."

"Do you know if he will ever call?"

"Probably honey," Monica stood up with her drink and rubbed his head a she passed by "Why don't you finish coloring while I go check the messages to see if he called."

Jackson nodded and finished coloring in his green puppy dog.

Monica pressed the button on the answering machine.

_"Hey Mon, remember me?...anyway I just called to let you know I'm coming home. See you soon."_

Monica smiled as she heard Ross' voice.

Picking up the phone she dialed his number.

As Monica waited for him to pick up she walked back into the kitchen where Jackson was sneaking another cookie.

"Hello?" He answered

Monica grinned "Hey Ross."

Jackson looked back at his mom "Can I have a glass of milk?" He asked

Monica nodded and went to get him a cup

"Hey Mon, I'm so glad you called. I left a few messages." Ross replied as he was about to board the plane

"Yeah, So you are really coming back, ha?" She smiled as she placed the phone between her neck and shoulder so she could pour some milk for Jackson "Did you tell mom and dad yet?"

"No, not yet. You are the first one." He walked over to the line and checked his ticket "I'm about to board the plane so I got to let you go soon."

"Alright." Monica smiled, happy that she will be seeing her brother soon again "Call me when you land."

"Will do." He began to get on the plane and put his suitcase up top.

"Have a safe flight." She handed Jackson his drink

"I will, I love ya and keep that kid of yours in order, I can't wait to see how much he has grown."

Monica smiled looking at Jackson dunk his cookie in his glass of milk along with half his hand "Love you too."

As she hung up Jackson started to ask questions once again "Was that Chandler?"

"No," Monica said sadly "That was your Uncle Ross." The smile returned to her face

Jackson was confused

"Remember..." She took her seat next to him once again "You colored him pictures and we sent them to him."

Jackson nodded slowly "Did he not like them?"

Monica shook her head feverishly "No! No honey, he loved them very much." She reassured him "He is going to come and see you."

"He isn't coming back to return them?"

Monica smiled at her four year old and how much he loved to color. He gave everyone a colored picture; Chandler, Rachel, Ross, Eli, his grandma and grandpa's, even her; which was almost every day. Each person that Jackson grew to know he would color them a picture so that they would never forget him. Including the ones far away.

* * *

Chandler ran in and out of the tires that lied at his feet. Sweating, he continued the course as he sprinted up the rope wall and jumped down the other side to erase some time of the clock. Looking over he saw the guy beside him start to slow down. This was it. If he won this race he was awarded and got to go home a day early. He wouldn't have to stay and rerun the course until he beat the arranged time. Home for Valentines Day.

Home.

The reminder of what was waiting for him back home caused Chandler to pick up speed at the very last point.

'27.8'

The time stopped as he crossed the line. Resting his hands upon his head he took a few deep breaths as he got his heart rate back.

"Nice job Bing." The lieutenant congratulated

"Thanks Sir." Chandler shook his hand

"You have a family back home." He told him "Go see them."

They weren't_ technically_ his family. But he loved them like a family. He wanted to call them his family. And soon he hoped he would.

* * *

Ross pulled up to his sisters house and got out; leaving his bag in the car.

When he looked through the window a smile suppressed on his face as he saw his sister chasing a little boy. They seemed happy. He knew they would do just fine.

* * *

Monica picked up a laughing Jackson in her arms. His legs hanging over her elbows and his body close to her. As she smiled she leaned down and kissed his forehead

"I love you."

"I love you most." Jackson argued

"Not possible."

Hearing a knock at the door Monica knew who it was.

"Is that him?" Jackson asked, sliding down from his mothers arms and running to the door.

Monica helped him pull open the door. A huge smile spread across her face at the sight of Ross in front of him.

He took a step forward and hugged her tightly "I've missed you." He pulled back to see his nephew down at his side "You must be Jack."

"People call me Jackson." He told him, his shyness returning to his nerves. "But you can call me whatever you want."

Monica wrapped her arm around Jackson "Sweetie, why don't you show Uncle Ross the picture you colored him today." She suggested moving to close the door behind Ross.

Jackson's worry about his uncle left and he quickly grabbed Ross's hand, leading him over to the table.

An hour later as Monica was cooking dinner she over heard the conversation they had in the living room.

"So you are my moms brother?"

Ross nodded "That's right." He smiled

"Do you like having a sister?" Jackson asked

Ross nodded "I love having a sister. She is like my best friend sometimes."

Monica smiled

"I wish I had a sister to be my best friend."

Ross's realization kicked in and he glanced over at Monica by the stove.

"Well, Jackson, having a sibling isn't always the best. We use to torture each other growing up and always get in trouble." He tried to make him feel better "There are a lot of only children. You aren't missing out on anything."

"But I am Uncle Ross." Jackson looked up at him "Because I _am _missing out."

Ross didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure if he made matters worse or better?

"Maybe Chandler will be my brother."

Chandler? Why did that name sound so familiar? Ross thought

"Ross are you staying for dinner?" Monica asked

"No, I was actually going to run by mom and dads, surprise them." He told her, looking at his watch "I should really be going if I want to catch them before Family Feud does..." He stood up "Thanks for the invite." He hugged his sister and looked back at Jackson "I'm going to hang this up in my new place." He grabbed the colored/faded paper that was torn out of the book.

Jackson smiled and hugged Ross "Are you going to come back?"

"Are you kidding? I'll be back tomorrow." Ross assured him

He smiled and hugged him one last time.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to bed yet." Jackson argued after his bath as Monica tried to get him in his pajamas.

"Sweetie you are going to be tired in the morning."

"No I won't..." He yawned

Monica smirked "Are you sure about that?"

Before he could argue some more the phone rang and he ran out of his room to answer it.

"Hi, its me." He answered with the phone facing a little more up than down.

Chandler smiled "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

Jackson gasped and looked back at his mom standing in the doorway "It's Chandler!" He turned back to the phone "Mommy said you would call and you did!"

"I could never forget to call." Chandler told him "Do you know what tomorrow is?" He asked

Jackson shook his head, not fully aware that Chandler couldn't hear that movement.

After hearing nothing but a pause Chandler continued "It's Valentines Day." He told him

Jackson wasn't all familiar with the holiday. Mainly because each year when this day came Monica would never go out. She always stayed home with Jackson and would spend the day with him. Him being the only man in her life and the only one she loved.

"And on Valentines Day people that love each other very much get together and spend the day together."

"But you won't be here..." Jackson said sadly

Monica folded her arms across her chest, allowing Jackson some time to talk to Chandler. He has been asking often about him and when he was coming back. Monica knew that he wouldn't be back for at least another two weeks and that killed her to see her son down about it. They both have grown to love Chandler as more than just a friend or boyfriend and knew that when he came back they would take it to the next level in their relationship.

"Jackson..." Monica said softly knowing that it was getting later and he should be in bed now.

Jackson ignored his moms voice and continued to listen to what Chandler told him.

She noticed this but all she could do was smile.

* * *

It was Friday and Monica dropped Jackson off at day care before going to work.

"Do you have your chocolates for Ms. Amy?" Monica asked, looking at him in the back seat of Chandler's car.

With Chandler gone, she started to drive his car instead of taking the bus. Not to mention something Chandler hated her doing and insisted that she use his car to get to and from places like work or the store.

Jackson nodded with a small smile on his face.

He has been smiling all day and Monica still wasn't quite sure why.

"I'm going to pick you up a little early today." She told him as she parked the car outside and undid her seat belt.

"Why?" Jackson wondered

Monica got out and opened the back door "Because I love you that's why." She smiled, helping him unbuckle

Without further questions, Jackson hopped out of the car and held his mothers hand as she walked him up to the doors.

She handed the lady his lunch to put next to his hook before bending down and helping him with his jacket "I'll be back at 2." She told him along with the receptionist.

And she was. If not, she was off by a couple minutes.

Monica headed home with a smile on her face as Jackson told her about his day "Then Eli and I colored our hearts purple and Ms. Amy made a hole through the top so now it's a necklace." He picked in up to show her it around his neck with the white string that held it together.

"That is really pretty sweetie."

Jackson nodded "We also made cards. And I made you and Chandler and Uncle Ross and Rachel one." He opened his plastic bag where the cards were at as he looked at them while his feet kept dangling from his booster seat he sat in. "I know your favorite color is pink so I colored it with lots of pink and I got some pink hearts too." He told her excitedly

Monica smiled as she pulled up to the house and lifted Jackson out of his seat with him holding onto everything he made that day.

"Do you know why they call it Valentines Day?" Jackson asked while he waited patiently for his mother to unlock the front door.

"No, why do they call it Valentines Day?" She questioned knowing far too well that Jackson loved telling her things she didn't know because it made him feel smarter.

Yes, at the age of Four.

"Because they didn't want to change the names on the cards. This way they can all say Be My Valentine." He laughed

Monica chuckled "Who told you that?" She asked opening up the door

"I did..."

Monica looked over as her smile dropped.

In her living room, stood Chandler surrounded by heart shaped balloons and dozens of roses.

Monica was speechless at the surprise.

Chandler grinned, stepping closer to his love. "I love you so much."

He held one long stem rose in his hand as the other snaked around Monica's waist.

"I couldn't be away on this holiday. I couldn't stay away another day. I want you to be my Valentine. Today, and a billion other today's to come." He smiled

Monica grinned as a tear escaped with excitement. "God I've missed you so much!" She leaned in and kissed her boyfriend sweetly. "I love you." She held the side of his face as she looked into his eyes with nothing but love.

Chandler matched her grin as he pressed his forehead against hers "And to Jackson.." He looked over "For keeping a secret-"

"Wait," Monica stopped him from saying another word "You knew about this?" She asked, shocked that her little boy kept a secret from her

He nodded with a cheeky grin on his face.

Chandler smiled and leaned down, putting his arm against his knees before standing back up.

Jackson wrapped his arm around Chandler's neck as he stood as tall as him now. "I got you some chocolates." He kissed his cheek "They are on your bed."

Jackson's eyes glowed as he tried to squirm down Chandler's body.

They smiled as they watched him run off.

Looking back at Chandler, Monica moved her hands over his chest and around his neck.

"I will always be your Valentine."

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm going to suggest something that ****I know isn't normal. But that is what makes life fun. Now, I would love to add one more chapter at the end of a couple of my favorite stories that I have written. The problem is I don't know if you guys would read it. I go through my stories often to reread for any mistakes that I didn't catch in the beginning, and as I read the last chapter I hate how I ended a perfectly good story the way I did. Which brings me back to adding another chapter...**

**Terrible idea, I know but if you do have a story of mine that you would like for me to add on to, just comment.**

**For example-Mr. and Mrs. Bing was one of my popular and most reviewed stories so if you wanted that to continue I could add on if you like, or Young Love Never Last, maybe Job Offer was your favorite I don't know, anyway I'm bored...I'll make a poll in my profile if you want to vote that way.**

**Of course if I do add on, it would be after my stories that I have up now are finished.**

**Alright, you can read now**

* * *

Ross went back to Monica's the next day like he promised to Jackson.

"Mommy is Uncle Ross coming with us to see Chandler too?" Jackson asked as he attempted to tie his shoes.

Monica grabbed her purse "If he wants to he can."

Ross stood at the door "Who's Chandler?" He questioned

"Chandler is Mommy's friend." Jackson told him

Ross nodded and looked towards Monica

Monica glanced up at him before grabbing her house keys.

"Friend?"

Monica nodded "You coming?" She asked again as she pushed them all out the door.

Ross hesitated "There isn't really anything else for me to do besides go home and empty the last of my boxes."

Jackson bounded down the driveway, about to head for the bus when Monica stopped him.

She turned to her brother "I love him." She said softly "Don't ruin this for me."

Ross nodded "I can tell you are happy. I just don't want to see him hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Monica said offended "The only person that stands to get hurt here is Kathy and I'm okay with that." She raised her voice slightly

"Kathy?"

"His ex." She sighed

Ross stepped closer "He has an ex."

"Doesn't everybody?" She raised her hands in frustration

"Mon, he gave somebody up for you..." Ross finally realized

Monica stayed silent

"That's love." He admitted "I would like to meet this man that stole my sisters heart."

She cracked a smile "So are you coming?"

* * *

Ross drove them to Chandler's house. Monica has only been there one other time and she loved the landscape and how the kitchen was set up. Lets just say Monica was the one who cooked dinner that night.

When they arrived, Ross parked in the drive and was hesitant before getting out.

"What's the matter?" She asked not seeing him move to open the door.

"Nothing." He shook his head and got out

Jackson ran up to the house with Monica behind and Ross following. He tried to reach up in order to ring the doorbell.

"This is a really big house!" Jackson commented as he stood on his tiptoes and rang the bell at last.

Ross took a deep breath as he waited. He wasn't sure if it was a great idea that he came but Monica assured him Chandler wouldn't mind.

Chandler.

Ross still had no idea how that named sounded so familiar.

The door swung opened and he then knew his answer.

The Chandler at the bar, the Chandler that made him realize he needed to come back home to be around his family and make a fresh start. The Chandler that was dating his sister.

"Hey," Monica gave him a peck on the lips before Jackson jumped into his arms.

Ross sat there stun.

"Oh," Monica almost forgot "Chandler, this is my brother Ross." She introduced, stepping aside, allowing him to be seen.

Chandler's grin grew slightly at the sight of the man he saw states away now standing on his door step. "No way." He was in shock but also thrilled, they talked for a while in the bar and both got to know each other really well.

"What?" Monica saw the look being shared between the two.

Jackson also looked up from Chandler to Ross.

"We actually meet in Ohio." Ross started to say "We both were at the bar just blocks away from work and we sat next to each other, talked and shared a few beers." He explained "I knew the name sounded familiar." Ross hit himself for not remembering sooner.

"We were right about it being the same name." He pointed out

Ross nodded "I guess so."

Chandler patted him on the back "Well it's nice to see you again Ross." He smiled "Why don't we come in and get out of the chilly breeze."

Everyone got along great. Ross and Chandler shared a couple more beers and they sat around talking for hours as Jackson played with a couple of Chandler's collected action figures. He really loved them. Chandler soon invited Joey over with his girlfriend Phoebe and Monica got a call from Rachel to hang out, she instead invited her over to Chandler to hang out with the gang.

The night went on and before they knew it it was late and work was in the morning.

"I had a lot of fun, nice to meet you all and good to see you again Ross." Rachel smiled before she left

"I better take off too." Joey downed the last of his drink "I'll see you guys later." He said goodbye and left behind Rachel

"Am I gonna give you a ride home Mon, or are you staying here tonight?" Ross asked standing from the kitchen table

Monica looked over to where Jackson was asleep with the toys surrounding him "I think we'll stay here." She looked over at Chandler

He smiled and went to cover Jackson up with a blanket.

"Good deal." Ross grabbed his jacket, kissed his sister on the forehead then his nephew "I hope to see you again Chandler. It was another great drink." He acknowledged.

"We will." He nodded, knowing that this wasn't going to be their last get together as a group of friends.

* * *

"You work hard." Monica said goodbye to him at the airport yet another day.

He nodded and brushed his fingers across her cheek "I'll be back in a couple weeks."

"Hopefully with a badge." She smiled

He stood there silent "Tell Jackson I love him."

"He knows." She assured him softly

It was like everything around them was gone. Everything froze as they stood there together. The rush quieted down and spread out as all they saw were each other.

"You got your ticket?"

"It's where you put it in my carry-on." He reminded her

"I know I just don't know what to say." She brushed her hair back out of her face.

"Just say you love me. Just say that you will always be thinking of me, that you can't wait for me to come back."

She nodded "I do love you."

He took a deep breath as the moment he had with her was about over "I know you do." He leaned in and kissed her passionately in the middle of the airport, not carrying who saw.

The announcer called off his flight number and he pulled back

"I'll be here when you get back." She told him "Hopefully with some more of those hard abs you got showing." She ran her hands over his chest as her smile dropped yet again

He lifted her chin "I'll be back before you know it."

She nodded "Before I know it starts tomorrow..."

A chuckle escaped his lips "I love you."

She leaned in to give him another passionate kiss before he had to go.

As she stood by the window she saw his plane take off fifteen minutes later.

And he was gone.

* * *

Monica cooked spaghetti for dinner that night as her and Jackson were at the dinner table alone.

"Do you have any 2's?"

Monica put down her fork and looked through her five cards "Go Fish." She answered

Jackson picked up another card.

"Do you have any 5's?"

Jackson took a while to look through his pile "Go Fishing!" He announced

Monica picked up a card with a little laugh

"Do you have any 2's?"

She sighed "Buddy you already asked that one."

"Yeah but I have a 2 in my hand and I don't want the 2 anymore. I like 3's better."

"You wanna trade your 2 for my 3?"

He nodded eagerly and they switched cards.

The phone ringing brought their dinner and game to a halt.

Monica put her cards down as she stood to answer it.

Jackson resumed eating his noddles.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me."

Monica grinned from ear to ear at the term of endearment that he called her. "Hey, are you there yet?" She looked at her watch "You arrived kind of early."

"No, not yet." He told her "I just needed to hear your voice again."

Monica smiled, he was really the sweetest guy.

"How's Jackson?"

Monica looked at the kitchen table "He's good."

"So he doesn't miss me?"

"Of course he misses you!"

Chandler smiled through the phone. Moments like this her loved. Those small conversations with his girlfriend.

"When do you think you will get there?"

"Another hour it looks like." He sighed, trying to get comfortable in his seat.

"Are you planning on talking to me for another hour?"

"Are you going to let me?"

Monica smiled "Call me after you land." She told him "I need to finish cleaning up dinner then put Jackson to bed."

"Alright." He agreed

**I know it wasn't much but I felt like updating again. Please review it will mean a lot!**

**Oh, and don't forget to vote for your favorite story that if you could continue you would. I will write up to three, so the first picked three I will continue another chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like I'm going to move this really fast so bare with me here**

Chandler sat in the crowd with two hundred other soon to be officers. He had on the appropriate uniform and a couple small badges he earned along the way.

He looked over his shoulder as he saw the two most important people in his life sit in the stands. He was thrilled when he got that phone call from Ross saying that they were flying in to see him. He tried to convince Monica that she didn't need to be here, that she should stay home. But being Monica she refused to stay away on this very special day and miss him get his official badge. He would be lying if he didn't say her being here was the best surprise he could ask for.

Monica was pointing out all the different things to Jackson and telling him all about this day and how important it was for Chandler to be here.

"Is he going to be a police man now?" Jackson asked, sitting on his mothers lap to make more room for other people.

Monica smiled "I think so. We have to wait and see if his name will be called." She told him

"What if he doesn't get called?" Jackson's smile dropped from his face.

"Then we will just have to give him a big hug to cheer him up." She told him, kissing the side of his cheek as the ceremony began.

* * *

"Kevin F. Jed." The sheriff announced

Everyone clapped as he walked across stage to claim his award and badge

"Good job." He shook hands with the sheriff

"Amy K. Sanders." He calls up next to repeat the same process

Chandler took a deep breath as he waited another ten people to be called up.

There was only a limited amount of badges that are given to officers in the state of New York.

But, just as he thought it was a hit or miss moment, his name was called.

"Chandler M. Bing."

Monica smiled from ear to ear as she watched him walk up the stairs. Her clapping grew louder and she shouted "Go Chandler!"

Jackson stood up and jumped for joy as he saw his best friend walk up. "Yay!"

Chandler forgot all about the rest of the ceremony. He went straight to Monica and Jackson.

Jackson ran to his arms.

Chandler scooped him up before going over to kiss Monica.

He rested his forehead against hers as he whispered "Marry me."

In front of hundreds of people, the friends he made, the sheriff and more. She replied "I wouldn't waste a second thinking about it."

Chandler smiled and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

As they stayed in the hotel together Jackson was really hyper, jumping from bed to bed.

"Does this me that we are going to live together?" He asked

Chandler smiled "Yeah."

"Is mommy going to adopt you?" He asked

Monica looked at him strangely but before she could say anything else he asked another question.

"Are you going to be my big brother?"

"Can you come to day care with me and we can play guns then we can share a room and you can teach me big brother stuff." He jumped to the next bed "Mommy makes the best peanut butter sandwiches."

"Jackson-" Monica tried to stop him

"If you want you can play with my toys. Uncle Ross says it is really cool to have a sibling. He-He says siblings share so I can give you my favorite animal too. And at night when mommy's in bed we can play some more..." He said in all one go as he jumped and started to run out of breath

Chandler couldn't help but smile.

"Jackson, honey he isn't going to be your big brother." Monica tried to explain.

Jackson stopped jumping and landed on his butt. "Why not?"

"Sweetie he is going to be more like your dad."

Jackson looked up at him "Dad's don't play with their sons." He said sadly

"Of course they do." Chandler reasoned as he sat on the end of the bed and moved Jackson so he was sitting in his lap. "We can play everyday." He smiled

"Are you going to sleep in my bed with me?" He asked

"On nights that you get scared I will sleep with you." He said softly "But on other nights I'm going to be sleeping with mommy."

Jackson looked up at his mother standing beside them "Can you still come to day care with me?"

"Buddy I need to go to work. But the first day I get, I will go with you."

Jackson smiled

"It's getting late Jackson..." Monica spoke up

He nodded and climbed under the sheets with his bunny.

She went over to him and kissed him goodnight "I love you."

"I love you most." He said

Monica shook her head "Impossible."

Chandler kissed his forehead next before they got ready for bed and went to sleep in the bed next to his.

* * *

They went home a few days later where Chandler helped move Monica and Jackson's things into his place.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" She asked him as he carried another box out of Jackson's room and into the living room.

He looked up at her "Do you?" He countered the question

She shook her head "Not at all."

He grinned "Me either."

She leaned over a box and planted a kiss on his lips "I love you."

"Ditto." He taped another box closed "Besides. Now we can move to further levels and not feel like we should break things down."

She nodded "I agree. Plus I think Jackson may enjoy being closer to you..."

They looked over at the four year old and smiled at him trying to fit all his things into one box. "Sweetie there are more boxes."

"Yeah but then it will take longer to move. Now I only have _one_ box..." He climbed on top as Chandler walked over and taped it shut as best he could.

He picked him up with one arm "You ready to go pick out paint?"

Jackson's eyes went wide "I can paint my room?"

"Wait, Chandler, that's too much..." Monica tried to tell him

"Relax babe. We are going to be a family now. I don't mind, I'll take him to buy some paints then we will order pizza and be back here in a couple hours." He kissed her and they left before she could stop them again.

Monica sighed to the empty house "I need another girl."

* * *

Chandler put Jackson in the cart as he went down the aisle of paints. "What's your favorite color kiddo?" He asked looking at the slips of paper with all the different kinds of paints.

"Green!" He smiled

"Green it is." Chandler grabbed a few different selections.

"There is black!" Jackson saw

Chandler nodded "Green and black?"

He looked up at Chandler "I need to choose." He started to think

"Jackson you can have both if you like." Chandler told him

His eyes shot open surprised "Both?"

Chandler smiled "Yeah."

They walked up to the clerk and asked for assistance.

"You know..." He led them down the aisle "...there is a type of black paint were if you wanted, you could write on it with chalk." He told them

Jackson gasped and his mouth dropped open as he looked at Chandler.

Chandler chuckled "I take it that is the one you want?"

He nodded

"Thank you." Chandler took the pale of paint from the clerk and put it in his cart along side the green one.

* * *

"Our last meal at my house and we are having pizza." Monica commented as everyone was over helping her pack up the final things.

"It's good." Joey said as he took another bite.

Ross went over to the counter to grab another piece; smiling at Rachel as he passed.

Monica caught his look as he stepped up next to her. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That look." She said "You like Rachel?"

Ross did a quick look back to make sure no one was listening.

"How long?" She asked next

"What?"

"How long have you had feelings?"

Ross didn't answer, instead he took a bite of his pizza and went to sit back down.

"Mommy can I go play?" Jackson asked, sitting in between Joey and Chandler

"Are you all done?"

He nodded

"Okay."

Jackson quickly got up and ran off to his room where a few toys lied in the empty room along with a pair of clothes for the next morning. His bed, his one dresser and everything else was gone. He was going to sleep in Monica's bed with her that night then the next morning they would move out and in with Chandler. They already had one offer on the house, the neighbors had a grown teen fresh out of college that was looking for a place. Their place was perfect.

"So when is the wedding?" Phoebe, Joey's girlfriend, asked

Chandler looked over at Monica and smiled "Um.."

"Pheebs, they just got engaged." Joey responded as he put his arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged "I bet Monica has been planning this day since she was six."

Ross nodded "Five." He corrected "She actually has this wedding book...it's purple and I remember when we were young she would always put things in it like wedding dress styles and songs choices-"

"Okay Ross." Monica stopped him

"There's a wedding book?" Chandler questioned

Monica laughed, nervously "I don't have it anymore." She told him

"Do you remember when we played wedding?" Rachel smiled at her friend "You were always the bride and I would dress up as wonder women."

Chandler's eyes grew wide as the imagination of the two dressing up and being brides. "Did you have a groom?"

Rachel and Monica looked over at Ross.

"I didn't have a choice!" He argued

"Ross you told us we couldn't get married without a groom. You brought yourself into it." Rachel grinned at the memory

He rolled his eyes as Joey made a sickening face "Dude, you married your sister?"

"They needed a groom!" He tried to explain

The six of them were a really close group and they will be for years to come. This soon to be wedding was just another memory. Another reminder of how they wanted to spend their life and who they wanted to spend it with.

A month went by and Jackson's room was covered in chalk. The house was like they lived in it for years. Monica's things were spread all around Chandler's and the guest room was no longer empty.

It was a Thursday night and Chandler was working late. He never really had steady hours and rarely knew the time he would get home. Monica was in the kitchen helping Jackson with his birthday invitations.

"What does this mean?" He asked

"What baby?" Monica looked over the table to read what he was trying to read "R.S.V.P" She read aloud "That's where we are going to put the number." She told him.

"What's the number?" He got his pencil ready

Monica told him the number and he wrote it down.

Chandler didn't show for dinner and Monica made him a plate before putting away the leftovers.

"Can I stay up until Chandler gets home?" Jackson asked during his bath time.

"How about I'll let you stay up an extra ten minutes instead."

He nodded "Do you think he got any bad guys?"

Monica shrugged "Maybe."

It was silent the rest of the night. Monica got Jackson to bed and stayed up watching the news in their bedroom.

When she heard noise coming from down the stairs she got up and went to see if it was Chandler.

"Hello stranger."

Chandler spun around "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head "I was still up." She walked closer and kissed him "It's hard to sleep knowing you are gone."

"I'll be home sooner tomorrow. Hopefully before Jackson's asleep."

She nodded "There is a plate for you in the kitchen."

He nodded taking off his boots. "Thanks."

They walked to the kitchen where Monica heated it up for him and Chandler nearly fell asleep at the table. "You are working too hard."

"I'm just new. I'll get use to it."

"But I don't think I can."

He looked up at her

"I miss you. I hate it knowing that you could get hurt at work."

"Mon, I'm fine. I'm never alone or unarmed. Right now I'm in the good neighborhoods just taking the feeling in."

She handed him his plate "What about the wedding? I don't want you to be falling asleep at the alter."

"Babe I'm taking that day off. I will get plenty of rest." He assured her "You aren't the first wife to be worried about their husbands job."

"Am I the first fiancee?"

Chandler shrugged "Maybe." He joked

Monica smiled "Can I have a kiss? I've missed you."

Chandler stood up and went over to give her a longing kiss "I've missed you too." He pulled back, moved her hair out of the way before kissing her again. His hand was holding her neck as the kiss intensified. He moved her up on the counter.

"Right here?" She questioned, not being able to say more as his lips found hers again.

**What did you think? Please review and hopefully I'll have more to come soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**This beginning may be very confusing and I'll be honest, it was for me to write. It is kind of a flashback but not completely so carry on...**

Today was the big day. Monica and Chandler's wedding, why wouldn't it be a big day?

Chandler was at his house while Monica stayed over at Rachel's with Jackson.

Jackson was hard to wake up this morning. He knew he had to dress nicely and be polite and patient with everyone. He didn't like that. He didn't want to go to a wedding and wear a tie with uncomfortable squeaky shoes.

Jackson hated weddings. No matter whose it was or what they did to try and distract him while rushing the rehearsal dinner he hated weddings. Note: the closest thing to a wedding he has been to was when his grandma and grandpa renewed their vows. He was only two and a half but he was a handful. And that was just getting him in his suit. His dad would hold him while his mom quickly got him dressed.

The whole time Monica would try and ease him saying they only had to stay a little while longer. But that saying didn't go well because every couple minutes he would ask to leave again. While Ross tried to distract him with a few coin tricks, Micheal would tell Monica that she needed to get some air. He was the perfect dad and the sweetest husband.

As soon as the night was over, they left as a family and Jackson fell asleep in the back. Six months later they were short one member of their perfect family and a year after that Monica found her love again. A love that was not meant to be a love that wasn't suppose to last. But as they got closer she knew that this love was found with the help of a guarding angle.

_"What are you going to do when I'm gone?"_

_"What do you mean?" Monica looked over at her husband_

_"You can barely handle Jackson getting dressed. Who is going to hold him down when I'm not around." Micheal asked_

_"I'm sure I'll be okay." Monica grinned, kissing him before they got ready for bed. "Besides, I'll always have you around." She slipped on one of his button up shirts._

She didn't get to say her goodbyes. One day he was by her side the next he was gone, leaving her to struggle with bills on her own. When the memory vanished from her thoughts she resumed to getting ready. Monica got out her last article that she had left of her late husband since she moved in with Chandler. One item she couldn't get rid of.

She buttoned the plaid shirt on so she doesn't have to worry about pulling it over when her hair was done.

As she walked to the spare room where Jackson slept she told him to start getting ready.

"Mommy I don't want to wear this. I don't like it, it chokes me."

"Baby, I know." She closed her eyes for a split second as she prayed for help to make this day go by easier.

Jackson remembered what his aunt Rachel told him last night. This was his moms special day and he needed to do whatever she asked of him.

He undressed and started to put on the slick white suit.

* * *

The five hours it took them to get ready, that morning went by quickly as Monica stood in front of the stain glass doors that would soon open and she would take her first steps down the aisle to a future that would lead her to another life.

Chandler turned from facing the preacher to his pride and joy walking towards him. Her arm looped around her fathers with every eye watching.

So much is going to change in the next hour. They would walk out of here with huge grins on their faces without a care in the world what might happen if one of them falls and everyone they knew saw. Because the other would be right there with their hand stretched out waiting to begin their journey.

**(I don't know, that was a really bad line. Let's move on)**

As she stopped short of the alter the preacher began "My friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Chandler and Monica in marriage."

Chandler smiled at Monica

"Who gives this women to be married to this man?" He asked

"I do." Jack announced before lifting her vial to kiss her.

Chandler then took her hand and they carried the rest of the way.

"You look beautiful." He whispered once she was standing right beside him

She smiled "I see you shaved." She said softly

He touched the spot where the prickly feeling was no longer there "Only for you."

They both turned back to the preacher as he began.

"Before I go any further, they have chosen to re-sight their own vows. Chandler."

He took a deep breath before he was handed his vows.

Looking at the white piece of paper Chandler slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a small box that contained a small ring inside.

Monica looked confused as she stood there looking down at him.

"Monica Geller." Chandler looked up at her "I know I didn't give you the descent proposal that you deserved. And before we get married, here, in from of your friends...your family, I wanted to say how much I love you." Monica was in tears. She tried to wipe them away before it ruined her makeup. "Since the very first day, the day when I crashed my car in front of your house and you walked out." He smiled up at her as her eyes glistened down on him "I remember you had on your favorite comfy sweat pants and you looked so cold as you tried to stay warm with your arms crossed and your knees shaking."

There was not a single voice heard besides Chandler up at the alter. Everyone was listening with a grin pressed on their face when he read his vows to his future wife.

"Then when I was rude and shot your offer down to come inside and warm up, you had this look on your face and I knew that you hated me then." They chuckled "You told me you didn't need this and stormed inside." Monica cocked her head to one side "It wasn't til an hour later that I knew if I didn't move I was going to get frost bite." He told everyone but he was only speaking to the one beside him "As I eavesdropped on you putting Jackson to bed I realized...that this wonderful women is the one I wanted to be with. That this beautiful family I wanted to be apart of." He took a deep breath "And I knew I wanted to marry you." Monica wiped away yet another tear drop "So Monica, will you take this ring and let me be apart of your life?"

She nodded eagerly, and with a shaky, yet exciting breath, she managed to say "Yes."

Chandler stood back up and slipped the ring on her finger as one hundred friends and family members clapped and cheered.

Chandler crumpled up the plain sheet of paper that he was suppose to write his vows on before putting it back in his pocket where it stayed the rest of the night.

* * *

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before these witnesses by repeating after me: I Chandler..."

"I Chandler." He grinned

"Take the Monica..."

"Take the Monica."

"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, For Richer or For Poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

And so he repeated

"Monica, take this ring as a sign of my commitment and fidelity to you." Chandler slipped her wedding ring on her finger at last.

"Now Monica, repeat after me. I Monica..."

"I Monica." She smiled

"Take the Chandler..."

"Take the Chandler."

"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, For Richer or For Poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

As they exchanged rings and kissed the bride it was official and they were declared husband and wife on May 15th, 2001.

* * *

Monica had her vial off and her dress hemmed up so she wouldn't trip. She walked straight to her boy that sat next to his grandpa at the table; both their flowers long gone off their chest and Jackson's shoes abandoned. "Dance with me." She smiled at him

"Mommy..." He started to whine.

Monica sat down next to him, acting sad. "You're gonna make me cry." She whimpered to him "Then Chandler will have to come over and you'll have to dance with him..." She said "He will step on your feet like he did to mine-" She tried to convince him, throwing her head back in a dramatic affect "Twelve thousand times!"

Jackson gasped "Are your toes okay?" He asked worriedly

Monica looked down at her open toed shoes and perfect pedicure "They're hanging in there." She leaned in closer and whispered "Barely..."

Jackson quickly stood up trying to drag her to the dance floor.

* * *

"So Rach, when was the last wedding you ever went too?" Ross asked as they sat together at an empty table

"The one I ran out on." She told him

Ross flushed red, completely forgetting that. "Oh God, I am so sorry, I was just trying to start up a conversation."

She darted her eyes from the dance floor with Chandler moving closer to Monica and Jackson to look over at Ross "That was a sad topic to try and get going." She told him with a hint of humor "Ross we are two single people at our friends wedding and we should be mingling but instead we are here sitting at the table waiting on cake."

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologized again

She turned to face him fully "You want to get a topic going you play Truths."

* * *

As people started leaving Chandler and Monica were slow dancing for the fifth time that night. Most of the tables were empty, the cake was half gone and all that was left were main friends and family. Chandler's police crew left about an hour ago as they were on duty that night, it was ten minutes to one in the morning.

"Hey guys." Judy touched Chandler's shoulder causing him to stop "We are going to head out. Your dads about asleep and Jackson is fully out." Monica's mom told them

"Thanks for coming." Chandler leaned in and hugged her goodbye

"Congratulations."

"Thanks mom." Monica kissed her cheek and hugged her mom. As she pulled away she looked back at her dad standing up with Jackson in his arms "I'm just going to say goodnight to him." She walked to the other side of the room

Monica grabbed Jackson's small suit jacket off the back of the chair and layed it over Jackson's body to try and keep him warm. "Night dad." She kissed her dads cheek before turning her attention back to her sleeping boy. "Night Jack." She leaned down and kissed his forehead when she felt Chandler's hand on the sole of her back. He handed Judy Jackson's shoes that were lying on the floor.

As they left Monica looked over to the corner of the room "Oh my God..."

"What?" Chandler followed her gaze and saw Ross and Rachel with about a dozen empty glasses of champagne surrounding them as they were in a deep kiss that would soon turn to more if no one stopped them. "Party's over!" He yelled causing them to break apart and Monica to giggle at their lost face.

**Please review and let me know if you want more? It was intentionally suppose to end there when I thought of this idea but I can add more if enough people want more? Let me know**


End file.
